


Разговорчики

by Allora



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Humor, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 24,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл драбблов-диалогов, сложившихся в одну цельную сюжетную линию</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Он мой брат

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не уверен, что история закончена. Логическим финалом последний диалог являться может, но фактически последний диалог может оказаться вовсе не последним.  
> 

\- Парень, ты не понимаешь! Он мой брат!

\- Я понимаю, что он твой брат. Но вы не виделись восемнадцать лет, от твоего четырнадцатилетнего пацана в нем ничего не осталось! Это конченый пси...

...

\- Чёрт. Извини. Наверное, ты прав. Но ты не понимаешь...

\- Угу. Он – твой брат.

\- Погоди, приложи вот это. Оно холодное.

\- Спасибо. В следующий раз я отвечу.

\- В следующий раз я разобью это стекло.

\- Договорились. Но, Дэнни...

\- Ничего слышать не хочу. Я должен с ним поговорить. В конце концов, вы какие обвинения собираетесь ему предъявить?

\- Он убил человека. И чуть не убил Эмили. И он – псих.

...

\- Отпусти. Всё уже.

\- Стекло не виновато, Дэнни. И я тоже.

\- Чего ты добиваешься? Чтобы я забыл о брате? Чтобы даже не попытался услышать, как всё выглядит с его стороны? Чёрт, ты, наверное, действительно не понимаешь, каково это – обрести близкого человека и не иметь возможности его хотя бы попытаться выслушать и удержать от опасности...

...

\- Беккер?

\- Что?

\- Мы закончили?

\- Да.

\- И я могу его увидеть?

\- Я поговорю с Лестером.

\- Спасибо.

\- Не за что. Я тебя выслушал. Со второй частью, правда, проблемы.

\- Я тогда пошел, подожду там, рядом с ним.

\- Иди.

...

\- Беккер?

\- Ты ещё здесь?

\- Я знаю, что меня невозможно удержать. И ты, наверное, реально прав. Но он мой брат.

\- Угу.

\- Все будет нормально.

\- Угу.

\- Я никуда не денусь.

\- Денешься. А я не могу тебя приковать к креслу... я никого из вас не могу приковать к креслу.

\- Когда это я в креслах сидел? Всё будет...

\- ...Нормально. Я понял. Иди к нему, а я к Лестеру.

\- Беккер?

\- Ну?

\- Спасибо. И я никуда не денусь.

\- Свежо предание.

\- Да ладно. Кстати, Беккер!

\- Ну?

\- А девочка у тебя – первый класс. Не будь дураком, парень, не упусти. Вот чёрт, в самом деле, только оставь тебя!.. И я не о пушке, дундук!


	2. Достать Луну

\- Зачем ты тогда заставил Мэтта стрелять?

\- Да не верил я в эту пукалку. Я и сейчас ей не доверяю, любой мощности...

\- Знаешь, а меня оно убедило.

\- А меня нет.

\- Это потому, что он в тебя минимальный заряд всадил, а в меня – полный.

\- Это потому, что всё, что не убивает тварей – ненадёжно.

\- Беккер.

\- Ну?

\- Зачем?

\- Я же объяснил.

\- Ни хрена. Ты только сказал, что не доверял ИМД. Ну и испытали бы на каком-нибудь динозавре из зверинца. А почему на тебе?

...

\- Беккер, я вопрос задал.

\- Не знаю, Дэнни.

\- А если б оно было боевое?

\- Я похож на идиота?

\- Иногда – да.

\- Спасибо. Мне не хватало твоей искренности, пока ты шлялся по прошлому.

\- Кто ж еще тебе правду скажет... Так зачем?

\- Что ты пристал? Ну, не подумал, не рассчитал. Идиот я, сам сказал.

\- Ты? Не подумал? Про оружие? Не верю. Зачем, Беккер?

\- Зануда. Отвали.

\- Да, я знаю, что ты по мне скучал. Отвечай. Вот теперь точно – отвечай. Ты злишься – значит, я не зря спрашиваю.

\- Какое тебе дело?

\- Понимаешь, если завтра я опять пропаду, я хотел бы оставить тебя если уж без присмотра, так хоть с уверенностью, что у тебя нет склонности к суициду.

\- При чём тут суицид?..

\- А что это ещё?

\- ...И куда это – «пропаду»?!

\- Так вот я тебе скажу, при чём.

\- Лучше скажи – куда!

\- Что ты дергаешься? Мало ли, что может случиться. Время неспокойное... Так вот, я тебе скажу: выкинь это из головы, понял? Или придется выбить.

\- ?

\- Опусти бровь, не строй мне глазки, не действует. Это - к Джесс. Кстати, а вот это придется вбить... Но об этом позже.

\- А может, не надо?

\- Надо. Потому что я когда вернулся, застал тебя реально полным идиотом. Это надо лечить.

\- И почему я тебя слушаю?

\- Потому что я говорю. Этого достаточно. За-чем?

\- Я хотел...

...

\- Беккер? Тебе подсказать?

\- Валяй!

\- А ты не ори. Я подскажу. Ты - это ж ты! - прекрасно знал все ТТХ "пукалки". И не ври, что не представлял, как тебя шарахнет, ты не идиот. Но ты - идиот. Поэтому вынудил Мэтта стрелять именно в тебя, а не в мамонта из зверинца.

\- Железная логика.

\- Беккер, твоя работа - обеспечить нам прикрытие. А не пасти нас, как овец. Если мы из-под твоего прикрытия вылезли - сами себе злобные рапторы, не находишь?

\- Сара не вылезала.

\- Мне уже доложили. И как ты её брать не хотел, и как лично за ней хвостом в рейде ходил... И как тебя оттуда потом полумертвым вынесли, думали, что будут обоих хоронить.

\- ...

\- Оставь брови на месте, они там лучше смотрятся. Беккер, гордыня - большой грех.

\- ?

\- Ты не бог. Заруби это на носу. Есть вещи, которые нам не по зубам. И у тебя есть предел.

\- Надо, чтоб не было.

\- Что ты там бормочешь? А Луну с неба тебе не достать?

\- Ты - достанешь. Ты кого угодно достанешь!

\- И горжусь этим. Так ты меня понял?

\- Понял. Мэтту надо язык отрезать.

\- Мне рассказала Джесс. Положи бровь на место. А Джесс... Это я в тебя ещё только собираюсь вбить, поэтому пока закроем тему.

 

***

 

\- Беккер, Дэнни снова ушёл. За Патриком.

\- В аномалию?

\- Плиоцен.

\- И вы его отпустили?

\- А ты бы остановил?

\- Не знаю…

\- Он просил тебе передать.

\- ?

\- «Я сам себе злобный раптор». И что-то насчёт того, чтобы ты сам исправился, а то всё-таки придется вбить. О чём это он?

\- Он вернётся.

 

Конечно, вернётся. Потому что «исправиться» и признаться Джесс - это вам не под ИМД подставляться. Это как Луну с неба…


	3. Чрезвычайно

\- А вот пить ты не умеешь!

\- Я?

\- Ты!

\- Я умею! Я же... ик... пью?

\- Да тебя уже сидя в поворот не вписывает! То есть, наоборот... короче, ты встать теперь сможешь?

\- Смеешься?

\- Э! Стой! Я просил встать, а не идти... не надо было пытаться шагать. Да поднимайся уже. Видишь, у тебя ноги отказали. Очередь за головой...

\- За головой?

\- Сиди! И хватит уже, поставь стакан, он все равно пустой. Нет, я больше не налью! Черт, надо было тебе, в самом деле, пива купить. В здоровом теле виски здоровее бьет, видимо. В следующий раз...

\- Пиво – это для мальчишек!

\- Эх, куда тебя понесло... конечно-конечно. Для них. Не для нас.

\- Я умею!..

\- Тихо-тихо! Никто не сомневается. Сиди уже! И хватит тебе, хватит!

\- Нет, но как я рад, что ты вернулся!

\- Не сомневаюсь, кто б еще тебя напоить решился... что ты головой мотаешь? Никто, правильно. Только Дэнни всех учит плохому... да?

\- Где Кэти?

\- Чего?

\- Кэти!.. Она была с тобой! Я ее... тебе доверил...

\- Так, спокойно! Эбби с Коннором, а Джесс мы только пару часов назад домой отвезли, какая Кэти? Куда? Сидеть!

\- Я ее... тебе! Где?!

\- Господи, да не психуй ты! Ох, чтоб я еще раз с трезвенником пить стал... Найдется твоя девочка, никуда не денется. Вот проспишься завтра, и мы вместе ее найдем!

\- Нет!

\- Не найдем? Да ладно, я кого хочешь найду. Я знаешь как навострился искать... да сиди ты, куда тебя понесло?

\- Нет - не девочка!

\- Уууу, как все тяжело-то... ну если что, так это не я. Даже если и правда уже не девочка.

\- Она была такая... нежная! Она сама в руки просилась...

\- Конечно, потому и не девочка. Ох, прости! Ну, что ты на меня так смотришь, как будто это я тут веду себя, как идиот? Э, лучше не молчи. Скажи что-нибудь, хватит пялиться!

\- Она со мной была всю жизнь!

\- Ого. Совращение малолетних... Знаешь, лучше все же помолчи и пойдем-ка отсюда. Бармен, сдачи не надо! И ключи верни, я в состоянии вести машину, это друга моего развезло, а я хоть сейчас на Формулу один. Нет, не надо никого вызывать и никому звонить. Нет, мне помощь не нужна, он сам дойдет. Ну почти. Ты ноги будешь сегодня переставлять, или как? А вот дверь можно и придержать... Вы чрезвычайно любезны. Нет, если я могу выговорить «чрезвычайно» - значит, я в норме. И нет, я не напрашиваюсь, мне не до вас... Что? Беккер, угомонись, ты тоже не напрашиваешься. Что? И он не напрашивается, он нам дверь открыл.  
Фух. Ты засыпай, а я тебя до дома довезу, там и разбужу. Спи, говорю! Нет, за руль я тебя не пущу.

\- Куда ты ее дел?!

\- Госссподи, да кого?!

\- Кэти!

\- Или ты сейчас объясняешь мне, кто эта девица и с чего ты взял, что она была со мной, или я тебя вырублю. Молли как раз на заднем сиденье дожидается, кого б по башке съездить.

\- Молли?

\- О, искра мысли в твоих прекрасных глазах возвращает мне веру в лучшее. Не трожь руль! Молли – моя дубина, что тебе все девицы-то мерещатся! То Молли, то Кэ... О.

\- П-почему мы остановились?

\- Беккер, я понял. Кэти.

\- Куда ты ее дел?

\- Понимаешь, там некогда было выбирать... мне пришлось ее оставить... там хищники... она нам жизнь спасла! Э! Эй... ну ты чего?

\- Пушку... жалко...

\- Ясно. Ну, извини. Дальше поедем? Поедем. Вот так и спи. А Кэти твоя умница была... мы тебе другую подберем. Назовем Джессикой... Стоять! Тьфу, да что ж такое-то! Чего? Джессика уже есть? Не, парень, она конечно есть, только к тебе никакого отношения не имеет, ты ж делаешь вид, что она твой лучший друг-коллега. Не волнуйся, мы тебе пушку подберем. Будешь ее шоколадом чистить. Не понял, что тебе не нравится, и вообще - почему не спим? А, Кэти незаменима? Нет? Джесс? Что Джесс? Эй, я еще тут! Вырубился, и Молли не понадобилась. Ну что ж ты, и без пушки, и без девушки? Нехорошо... Знаешь, что еще нехорошо? Что я тебя не домой привез. А ты вряд ли до утра уже проснешься. Так, где-то я тут телефон... Алло, Джесс? Не спишь? Слушай, я тут мимо проезжал, подумал, что ты можешь помочь. У меня тут труп... не, живой. Живой Беккер, но вдребодан. Он же трезвенник, вот я и не рассчитал. И я его до дома не довезу... да понимаешь, к себе я его не могу везти, а где он живет - не знаю. Примешь, а? Да? Вот и ладненько. Я сейчас его занесу. Эй, Джесс! Если он будет во сне Кэти вспоминать – не обращай внимания. Она – пушка. И нет, я все еще могу выговорить «чрезвыв... черезв.. чрезвычайно», вот!


	4. Кошки - это хорошо

\- Кошки - это хорошо…

\- Я всегда думал, что тебе больше нравятся собаки.

\- Ты серьезно?

\- Ну да. Ты коп, пусть и бывший. И кошки… как-то несолидно.

\- Да нет, я не об этом. Ты серьезно думал над тем, кто мне больше нравится? Беккер, ты меня пугаешь.

\- Придурок.

…

\- Метко ты только из ИМД стреляешь. В упор по хищнику. А мягкими игрушками тебя бросаться не научили.

\- Нет, собака лучше. Собака - друг.

\- Не спорю. Но зато собака друг… как бы… инстинктивно. Генетически заложено. А уж если кот тебя другом выбрал - это навсегда и по-настоящему. От души, а не от генов.

\- Ты так говоришь, словно у тебя котов было море.

\- Один.

\- Купил?

\- Нет, зачем. Друзей не покупают… Сам пришел, да и остался. Уходит когда хочет, приходит, когда хочет. Только все равно друг. Да ну, чего тут объяснять.

\- Рыжий?

\- Чего?!

\- Да кот!

\- А. Как догадался?

\- А вот.

\- Ну, рыжий. Уличный. Со шрамом на лбу. Драный, но гордый.

\- Кого-то напоминает.

\- Кого?

\- …

\- Иди ты! Хотя… Да, я - кот. А ты…

\- Только попробуй меня так назвать.

\- Не, из щенка ты уже вырос. Ай! Хватит квартиру разносить, и так тут уже… Положи книгу на место, книга - друг человека! Особенно еще не сгрызенная.

\- А я сенбернаров люблю.

\- Никогда бы не сказал. Я думал, тебе овчарки ближе.

\- Ты серьезно?

\- Да, а что? Им только автомат в зубы - и достойный Беккера партнер.

\- Нет, ты серьезно раздумывал над тем, какие собаки мне ближе? Куинн, ты меня пугаешь!

\- Уел, ага. Отомстил. Да какая разница! Все равно кошки лучше.

\- Вообще я сейчас и на кошку согласился бы. Вместо этих.

\- Беккер, ты их видишь?

\- Нет, но я их слышу. Они под столом. Сиди, не дергайся.

\- Да я сижу… Вообще собака тоже подошла бы. По крайней мере, она бы поняла команду «Фу!».

\- Лучше бы подошел Коннор. Сколько ждать можно? «Зайдите к нам, я через десять минут буду»… И где? Я б его убил.

\- Не убил бы. Рука бы не поднялась. Коннор - как сенбернар. Большой, дружелюбный и глупый…

\- Сенбернары умные.

\- …И животные у него все в хозяина. Спасибо, не такие большие. Ты их видишь?

\- Вижу. Сиди! И слышу. Идет кто-то.

\- Не скромничай, даже я слышу, кто это идет, Коннор такие каблуки не носит. Нас сейчас спасут. Признайся, это романтично. Сядь, не мельтеши!

\- Ой, мальчики, а зачем вы на стол… ой, Сид! Нэнси! А ну брысь отсюда!

\- Да, Беккер, зря я на них так. Если бы Джесс так Коннору скомандовала, он бы еще полчаса вопросы задавал - куда брысь, зачем брысь… а эти раз! - и за дверь. Хозяйка, ты вовремя.

\- Я совсем забыла, что выпустила их погулять… Коннор их обычно сам выгуливает! Извините.

\- Не стоит. Это было занятно.

\- Куинн, ты уже можешь слезть.

\- Не могу, у меня штаны прогрызены. Джесс, ты не могла бы…

\- О. Я поищу что-нибудь подходящее в комнате Коннора! Сиди, сейчас принесу.

…

\- Ну и чего мы стоим? Иди, помоги девушке. Вот кто у нас умный и настоящий друг. И попробуй сказать, что она похожа на собаку. Она - кошка. Домашняя. Породистая. За ней глаз да глаз… Привыкай к жизни с кошками. Что ты застыл, Беккер? Марш на помощь кошке! То есть, девушке! И чтоб раньше, чем через полчаса не возвращались. А то и час. Я тут Коннора подожду, в окно посмотрю. Со стола хорошо видно. И погладить кошку не забудь!


	5. Консультация

\- А почему – я? Я что, похож на эксперта? Ну, что ты вздыхаешь, тут вполне работоспособный кондиционер, его хватает... А вообще - спроси Эбби, она лучше знает. Ну или Лестера спроси. У него опыт есть. Не смотри на меня такими глазами! Ну, что?

\- Хочешь сказать, у тебя опыта нет?

\- Э... эээ... ну, почему – нет? Есть, конечно...

\- Тогда в чем проблема?

\- Проблема, если кто не заметил, вовсе не у меня. И я еще не осознал, почему именно я должен ее решать.

\- Куинн... Эбби - это Коннор, а Коннор не умеет молчать. А как ты себе представляешь консультацию у Лестера на эту тему?

\- Мда. Тяжелый случай. Слушай, а если бы я не вернулся, ты бы вот как выкручивался сейчас? Господи, убери это выражение с лица. Я понял. Устроим тебе мастер-класс... О, это тебя вызывают. Ладно, тогда завтра утром я за тобой заеду. Иди, Лестер ждать не любит.

 

***

 

\- Значит, так. К этому делу надо подходить серьезно. Ну, конечно, если ты настроен на долгосрочный результат, а не на разовую удачу. Да, я вижу, что ты серьезен, только не убивай. Слушай, как ты умудряешься это делать?

\- Что?

\- Такое ощущение, что я общаюсь не с одним человеком, а минимум с двумя.

\- ?

\- Ну вот когда вчера ты меня спрашивал, а не помогу ли я, это был... ну, это слово ты не любишь, пусть будет «пацан зеленый».

\- Какое слово я не люблю?

\- Эээ... ну, неважно. Ты нить теряешь. И вообще мы почти пришли. Чего ты встал-то?

\- Не люблю я чего?

\- Слово «щенок». Но поверь, вчера ты смотрел на меня именно такими глазами… Ай.

\- ...

\- Вот, а это как раз Беккер-суровый-мачо. Ты вот только в ЦИА так не смотри. Впрочем, зеленым пацаном и тем более вот тем словом, которое ты не любишь, смотреть тоже не надо, это будет лишним. Пошли дальше, мы почти на месте.

\- Супер требования.... А как смотреть надо?

\- Ладно, не парься. Я видел, нормальным ты тоже умеешь быть. Справишься.

\- Вообще я тебя не в психологи звал.

\- Ага. Кстати, а в кого ты меня звал?

\- Нам сюда?

\- А ты еще поблизости видишь нужные нам заведения? Нет? Тогда открывай дверь.

...

\- Нет, спасибо, мы пока сами посмотрим. Нет, я пока сам не знаю, что мы хотим... Девушка, когда будет нужно, вас позовут. Спасибо.

\- А может, лучше спросить...

\- А может, ты тогда сам бы сюда пришел и спросил? Нет? Тогда молчи и смотри сюда. Это дело тонкое. Не то выберешь – последствия будут самые плачевные...

\- Например?

\- Это что за скепсис? Ты мне не веришь? Ну, хорошо, смотри сам. Вот, например…

\- Это?!

\- Ну вот представь, входишь ты с этим...

\- Издеваешься?

\- Нет, пример показываю. Последствия представляешь?

\- Это кактус!

\- Кстати, кактусы шикарно цветут.

\- Ты что, кактусовод?

\- Нет, у меня просто широкий кругозор. Ладно. Эти не бери - банально, и вянут быстро. Девушка, я сказал, что позову, если мне понадобится помощь. То, что вы любите эти колючие пахучие банальности - это ваша проблема. То, что ослы вроде моего друга их все время берут - проблема тоже не моя, а их и их девушек. Если они все не в состоянии…

\- Дэнни.

\- Да подожди! Ненавижу навязчивый сервис. Зачем мне навязывают то, что мне заведомо не нужно?

\- Смотри.

\- Что?

\- Это они.

\- Где? О. Слушай, это прямо то, что доктор прописал. Вот скажи, зачем я тебе был здесь нужен? Ты и без меня прекрасно справился бы! Девушка! Нам вот это. Все.

\- Все?!

\- А что, ты считаешь, трех веточек будет достаточно?

\- Ну…

\- Знаешь, у нас времени мало. Через сорок минут начнется ее смена. Думай. Этого на весь пульт хватит. О, вижу, дошло. Девушка, заворачивайте!

 

***

 

\- Привет, Джесс. Эй! Джесс?

\- О. Прости. Привет, Дэнни.

\- Ух ты, это что?

\- Колокольчики.

\- Я вижу, что не кактусы… откуда?

\- Без понятия… как красиво.

\- Эээ… работать-то как будешь? Даже клавиатура завалена.

\- Ну… я вазочку принесу.

\- Ага. Парень, ты Беккера видел? Зови его сюда.

\- Ой, а зачем?

\- Ну, ты вазочку-то неси, а там разберемся… Давай, давай, да побольше.

…

\- Беккер, ты совсем идиот?

\- ?

\- Твоя цель была завалить ЦИА цветами или что-то прояснить? Откуда она узнает, что это ты?

\- Ну…

\- Тьфу, идиот. Тихо!

\- Вот, я вазочку принесла… как думаете, сюда влезут?

\- Я думаю, что впихнем. Беккер?

\- …

\- Ой, осторожно, помнешь!

\- Да ладно, Джесс. Сюда донес - не помял, и в вазочку - не помнет… Ай!!! Ну вот, а взял бы розы - было бы больно, а я занозы не люблю... Ладно, я пошел. Беккер, а я тебе и не обещал, что буду молчать. И нет, Лестер бы тоже не смолчал!


	6. Электрошок - не наш метод

\- Эй, ты чего тут делаешь?

\- …

\- Ну ладно, что случилось?

\- Ничего.

\- Я же не слепой. Рассказывай!

\- Рассказывать нечего. Ничего не произошло. Я в порядке. Иди, куда шёл.

\- Я уже пришёл.

\- Тебе заняться нечем?

\- Охранник на выходе сказал, ты ещё в здании. Ты в ночную?

\- Слушай, не видишь, что я занят?

\- Нет. Я вижу, что ты в восьмой раз вынимаешь блок питания и вставляешь обратно.

\- Ты считал?

\- Это очень интеллектуальное занятие. Да, я считал.

\- …

\- Девять. Не надоело?

\- Что тебе надо?

\- Ты за весь день не сказал и пяти слов.

\- О да, это же так на меня не похоже… Зато ты сегодня говорлив, как попугай.

\- А хочешь, я в тебя пальну?

\- Чего?

\- Ну, из ИМД. Поправляет нервы.

\- Проходили уже!

\- Не помогает?

\- Я не поклонник электрошока.

\- Жаль. По-моему, оно эффективно.

\- Панацею нашел?

\- От твоих заболеваний - да.

\- Что ты понимаешь…

\- Ну, я, может, и попугай, но наблюдательный. Коннору язык иногда реально хочется укоротить, конечно, чтоб не трепал то, что рассказывать необязательно, но ты можешь объяснить внятно, отчего тебя так переклинило? Ты взрослый мужик, вроде не дурак…

\- Что ты пристал, как банный лист? Уйди, достал. Думаешь, если я с тобой пиво пью, я тебе врезать не смогу? Что тебе надо?

\- Чтобы ты идиотизмом не занимался. Ну, вышла замуж. Можно подумать, вы с ней помолвлены были. Ты ей даже ни разу не сказал…

\- Нечего было говорить. Слушай, ты реально хочешь по роже получить?

\- Если тебе от этого станет легче. Обещаю в ответ не бить сильно.

\- Иди домой, а?

\- Прогони.

\- Не буду я тебя бить!

\- Что, боишься, не справишься?!

…

\- Ну и на хрена ты это устроил?

\- Полегчало?

\- Придурок великовозрастный. Вставай. Да держись крепче! Черт, и медчасть уже закрыта…

\- Да нормально всё. Ещё спарринг?

\- Иди ты…

…

\- Я думал, ты давно на неё рукой махнул.

\- Махнул.

\- Ну и чего тогда?

\- Да сам не знаю.

\- Можно подумать, Дженни - последняя женщина на Земле.

\- Не последняя, конечно. Но…

\- Ну и всё, никаких «но». Мне тебя учить? Хотя, наверное, придется. Ты вообще за девушками давно ухаживал последний раз?

\- Ну, скажем так: последнюю лекцию «как ухаживать за девушками», основанную на моём богатом жизненном опыте, я читал не далее как неделю назад. Помнится, эффективно. Студенту пошло на пользу.

\- Студент доволен. Значит, берем лекцию на вооружение и завтра с утра идём штурмовать медчасть.

\- Ты ж сказал, всё нормально?!

\- У меня - да. А у тебя - нет. А завтра в медчасти дежурит Джейн. Где цветочная лавка находится, помнишь?.. Ого!

\- Чего «ого»?

\- Никогда не видел, как ты краснеешь. Феноменальное зрелище. Значит, завтра с утра идем за розами, а потом сдаем тебя в медчасть…

\- Я ненавижу розы!

\- Зато Джейн любит.

\- Я понял. Это такая утонченная месть. За лекции и сводничество.

\- Можно и так сказать. Оружие на место положи.

\- Да положил уже… Пошли, тебя проспиртовать надо.

\- ?

\- Ну, губу я тебе разбил? Ее надо виски промыть. Или водкой.

\- Нет уж, Куинн. Я с тобой больше не пью!

\- Значит, пиво…


	7. Дознание об опоздании

\- И где тебя носит?

\- ...

\- Тебя Лестер уже пару раз объязвил. И это он ещё добрый.

\- ...

\- Будильник забыл поставить?

-...

\- Не отмахивайся, всё равно не отстану.

\- …А если мистер Куинн замолчит, вы сможете услышать шум Ниагарского водопада. Надо же, сработало! Нет, водопад далеко, а я близко и рассказываю о новых правилах оформления тварей для зверинца. И это гораздо важнее Ниагары. Вы еще что-то хотели сказать, мистер Куинн?

\- ...

\- Вот и прекрасно. Продолжаем.

 

***

 

\- А вы с Джесс вместе опоздали. Только её Лестер не вспоминал. Да, я очень наблюдательный и любопытный. А вы совсем вместе опоздали, или просто одновременно? Ты никогда не опаздываешь. А тут вдруг... И объяснения внятного не придумал. Что это за отмазка "проспал"? Ты? Не мог хоть про неудачную дорогу с пробками соврать? Ой, только не смотри так. Я помню, что ты не врёшь. А иногда зря... Слушай, а "проспал" - это правда? Впрочем, кого я спросил... Беккер, а почему проспал? Ты ж хвастался, что без будильника вскакиваешь с петухами!

\- Я. Проспал. Точка.

\- Многоточие! И вопросительный знак.

\- ...

\- А не расколешься, будет восклицательный.

\- Слушай, заткнись. Я хочу послушать Ниагарский водопад.

\- Это всего лишь Эбби с Коннором новые правила обсуждают. Причём довольно мирно. И неинтересно. Как и сами правила.

\- Меня ребята ждут. После работы поговорим.

\- Беккер, я ж запомню!

\- Мистер Куинн, а вы в состоянии запомнить, что вы здесь пока ещё на птичьих правах, и если вместо выполнения своих непосредственных обязанностей вы будете мешать выполнять их непосредственные обязанности другим, более ответственным сотрудникам...

\- ... Ага, которые не в состоянии доехать до утренней летучки вовремя, в отличие от меня..

\- Куинн, ну, если вы ещё и на совещания начнёте опаздывать, я буду вынужден принять меры... Надеюсь, вы не ждёте, что инструктаж в вашей команде буду проводить я? Уволю к чёртовой матери! Марш работать!

\- Яволь! … Конечно, уволишь, как же. То-то ты так сиял, когда я обратно попросился. «Формально вас никто и не увольнял, мистер Куинн, ваш шкафчик вас ждёт, мистер Куинн, не желаете ли пива, мистер Ку...» Ладно, это я увлёкся, пива не было. Иди, Джеймс, иди, не оборачивайся, я уже весь в работе…

 

***

 

\- Джесс?

\- Слушаю, Дэнни.

\- А личный вопрос можно? Пока мы одни на линии и ждём.

\- Ну... Давай.

\- А ты часто на работу опаздываешь?

\- Никогда.

\- Да, я тоже так думал. А сегодня?

\- Ой, ты заметил... А Лестер тоже заметил?

\- Лестер всё замечает, но если он тебе ничего не сказал, то это не страшно.

\- Понимаешь, провести почти всю ночь в ветеринарной лечебнице и не заскочить домой переодеться хотя бы - это невозможно.

\- Где провести?!

\- Я нашла котёнка. Его машина сбила! Вчера вечером. Я домой иду, а он как под колёса бросится...

\- Под какие колёса, если ты идёшь?

\- Не под мои! На дороге. Я так испугалась, и что делать, не знаю... А он живой, и так плачет! Я реву, как дура, а Беккер сказал, что попробует его до лечебницы донести...

\- Ты вечером шла домой, а Беккер сказал?..

\- Куинн, вечером получишь в ухо.

\- Гм. Джесс, могла бы предупредить, что мы не одни уже.

\- Упс...

\- Ну, хорошо! Так всё-таки?

\- Всю ночь около котёнка. Доволен? Отвали!

\- Мы меня утром домой… а я не умею быстро переодеваться… Ещё же косметика... Ну вот мы и опоздали.

\- Ясно. Косметика.

\- И вечером - в ухо.


	8. Монолог

\- Джесс, они едут? А когда? Поторопи их... Я понимаю. Хорошо, жду.

 

Так, а ну, открой глаза. На меня смотри! Эй, ты меня слышишь? Я здесь! Не смей отключаться. Только попробуй! Вот так. Всё в порядке, медики уже в пути, Джесс говорит, будут тут через десять минут. Я тебя перевязал, ну, кровища, конечно, но это ерунда, ты и не такое переживал, даже хуже... и меня тогда с тобой не было. Слушай, это будет глупо! Пережить хищников из будущего, гигантозавров, рапторов – и скопытиться от какой-то дурацкой аварии на дороге... Нет, молчи, я понял... Ну и что, что это был птеродактиль в лобовое стекло? Все равно - дурацкая авария. И в следующий раз я за руль сам сяду!

Ничего, я справлюсь. Не переживай. Только глаза не закрывай, да? Ну и что, что не положено, а ты когда-нибудь слушал, что там кем куда положено? Ты вообще кого-нибудь слушаешь? Меня, например? Открой глаза!!!

Да, буду орать. Трясти тебя не буду, и так уже... потрясло. Не кривись, шрамы украшают мужчину. Что? Извини, я по взглядам плохо читаю. Нет, она тоже так думает. Я уверен. Нет, ты ей очень нравишься. Я думаю, что те цветы ей всё объяснили. Хотя лекциям как раз ты следуешь отвратительно. Поставил бы тебе незачёт, но она все равно купилась. Так что тест ты сдал... Эй, оставайся со мной!

 

Джесс?! Джесс, и где они? В какой пробке, какого чёрта они по центру поехали? Что – напрямую? Ну и где это – напрямую?! Чёрт, извини. Да ладно, ты не можешь предугадывать все пробки. Хотя вообще-то должна бы... Джесс, пусть хоть пешком бегут, они нужны срочно!

 

Так о чем это я? В общем, не вздумай. У тебя только что-то серьёзное наметилось, а ты решил сбежать? Не выйдет. Медики уже на подходе. И мне плевать, даже если они сюда ползком прибегут. Мы тебя вытащим.

Что? Нет, не понимаю, но ты не говори. А Мэтт в порядке. Только он с остальными пока не может до нас добраться... Так что мы пока вдвоём. Я знаю, что я тебе уже надоел, но ты потерпи. Я от тебя не отстану. Ты мне ещё нужен. Эй, открой глаза! Сколько пальцев видишь? Нет, молчи, неважно, сколько, важно, что вообще видишь. О чем это я... а. Я тебе не говорил никогда. И сейчас не сказал бы. Нет, я всё-таки скажу - потому, что ты ответить не можешь, а не потому, почему ты подумал. Потому что мы тебя вытащим, понял? Так вот... У меня никогда такого друга, как ты, не было. И я тебе не позволю вот так вот уйти.

 

Что, Джесс? Спасибо! Нет, он в порядке... всё почти нормально, но пусть они поспешат.

 

Вот видишь, они уже тут. Эй, это не повод отключаться! Ты меня слышишь?

\- Да слышу я... Не глухой... А ты орёшь, как на митинге... Заглохни хоть на секунду.

\- Чёрт. Ты меня правда напугал. Медики уже выехали из города, пара минут и они будут здесь...

\- Не трынди ты... Я всегда жаловался... что ты молчишь... так вот дурак был. Надеюсь, это у тебя с перепугу, и потом... пройдет.

\- Знаешь, лучше не говори. Не трать силы.

\- Беккер... когда в следующий раз я соберусь... помереть, попрошу тебя убрать. Подальше. Ты ж мёртвого поднимешь...

\- Хорошо, в следующий раз уберусь подальше, ага... Да сейчас! Перебьёшься.

\- Беккер... И больше никогда. Не напоминай мне про те розы. Убью...


	9. Рассвет

\- Чтоб я ещё хоть раз с тобой пошёл куда-нибудь… без коммуникатора!

\- Ну, не зуди. Телефон тебе на что?

\- Не берёт. Видишь, сети нет?

\- Ну, нет. Ну и ладно. Нас предупреждали, что лучше местный номер купить. Ещё не поздно.

\- Поздно, Куинн, если ты не заметил! Где тут можно что-то купить? И кстати, о местной валюте.

\- Спокойно, обменяем. Кстати, что случилось с твоим хвалёным чутьём ориентировки на местности?

\- …

\- Ну вот и ориентируйся. Старый солдат.

\- А что случилось со знанием языка? Кто сказал, что в состоянии «по крайней мере, узнать дорогу»? Ты хоть к кому-нибудь подошёл?

\- По-твоему, мы не найдем никого, говорящего по-английски?

\- По-моему, для начала теперь надо вообще хоть кого-нибудь найти, в три часа ночи-то!

…

\- Почему ты не взял путеводитель? Почему я тебя послушал и сам его не взял?

\- Беккер, посмотри вокруг. Если я тебе дам сейчас в зубы путеводитель, ты что в нём искать будешь? Он тебе как поможет?

\- Странная архитектура.

\- Ничего странного. В центре любого города всегда много построек прошлых времён. Это вот типично славянский стиль.

\- А есть такой?

\- За название не поручусь, но он определённо есть, раз мы его видим.

\- Странный.

\- Красивый.

\- Так, куда идти-то?

\- Туда!

…

\- Куинн, что это было?

\- Ну, мне вдруг показалось, что в этой подворотне что-то интересное.

\- А мне показалось, что ты увидел местных полицейских. Кстати, первый раз тут вижу конную полицию. Мы могли у них дорогу спросить!

\- Мы не в Канаде. Сомневаюсь, что даже конный местный полицейский знает английский язык. Да не дёргайся ты, уже можем выйти.

\- И почему я тебе по шее не дал?

\- Беккер, не волнуйся, ещё пара часов, рассветёт, появятся люди, выберемся. Не в лесу, небось. А главное - представь, если бы мы взяли коммуникатор, и сейчас ты бы жаловался Джесс, что заблудился. «Тётя Джесс, выведи меня из этого страшного города!»… Тебе не стыдно?

\- Нет, не стыдно.

\- Это на задании «Джесс, определи наше местонахождение» звучит солидно. А если учесть, что мы днём пошли «прошвырнуться по достопримечательностям», оно среди ночи будет звучать как-то…

\- Надо было согласиться на экскурсовода, раз тебе так хотелось «прошвырнуться». И почему я тебя послушал…

\- Беккер, перестань задавать этот идиотский вопрос. Потому что ты мне доверяешь. И я тебя ещё ни разу не подводил.

\- Не боишься, что всё когда-то в первый раз бывает?

\- Я ничего не боюсь. Даже птеродактилей.

\- Не напоминай.

…

\- Я тебе тогда спасибо не сказал.

\- За что?

\- Если бы не ты, я бы… ну, в общем, хорошо, что ты тогда орал мне в ухо.

\- Всегда пожалуйста.

\- Нет, всегда не надо, спасибо. Я предпочитаю тебя в спокойном состоянии. Беккер?

\- Ну?

\- А ты тогда всерьёз говорил, или только чтобы что-нибудь орать?

\- О чём?

\- Ну… что типа я тебе друг.

\- Дэнни.

\- Ну, я знаю, что ты не врёшь никогда… но - вдруг.

\- Я не умею врать.

\- Ладно, будем считать это ответом. О, смотри, пиццерия!

\- Закрыто.

\- А ты чего хотел в четыре часа утра?

…

\- Чёрт. Смотри, как красиво. Знаешь, рассвет в каждом городе свой, ни на какой другой не похожий…

\- Поэт. И часто ты рассветы в разных городах встречал?

\- Бывало… Смотри.

\- Я вижу.

\- Между прочим, метро вон там.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Да карту запомнил. Мы на Красной площади, это - ГУМ, а метро там.

\- Какого чёрта ты всю ночь мне мозги пудрил?!

\- Беккер, а ты бы согласился вот просто так до утра по городу шляться? Ты ж бесцельных прогулок не признаёшь!

\- Придурок.

\- Нет, просто хотел тебе город показать.

\- Тихо, часы бьют! Никогда такого боя не слышал…

\- Куранты.

\- Что?

\- У них есть имя. Как у Биг Бена.

\- Что-то мне кажется, ты знаешь гораздо больше, чем говоришь. Может, ты и по-русски понимаешь?

\- Понимаю. И даже могу сказать «Нет».

\- И что это значит?

\- Нет. Просто отрицание.

\- И как это нам поможет?

\- Метро там. Что тебе ещё нужно?

\- Пошли обратно. Посмотрим, во сколько открывается та пиццерия.


	10. Драку заказывали?

\- А давай зайдем вот сюда?

\- Сюда? Джесс, давай лучше выйдем из этих проулков, зайдём в нормальный ресторан…

\- Тебе не нравятся бары?

\- Нравятся. Просто именно с этим у меня… я тут… в общем, смеяться будешь.

\- Не буду!

\- Я тут впервые напился. С Дэнни. Ну, вот когда он только вернулся после Патрика. Не лучшие воспоминания, понимаешь?

\- Понимаю. И даже помню. Ой! Смотри...

\- Спокойно. Просто идём. Не дёргайся. Отпусти меня, но не отходи. Чёрт. Ребята, мы не хотим неприятностей. И для вас в том числе... Что, непременно надо выяснить отношения? Ну смотри, я предупредил.

\- Ой...

\- Всё нормально, не бойся.

\- Беккер, их слишком много!

\- Спокойно, Джесс.

\- Где же у меня номер... ой, телефон упал!

\- Не суетись. Когда скажу – беги отсюда, туда, где людей много, звони в полицию. И не вниз по улице, а вверх. И каблуки свои сними!

\- А ты?

\- Я сказал, беги...

\- Я не...

\- Беги!

...

\- Дэнни?!

\- Джесс? Что у тебя с голосом? Что стряслось? Отдышись.

\- Дэнни, Беккер... там пять человек! На него одного! Он мне велел бежать и в полицию звонить, а твой номер у меня на телефоне последний набранный оказался...

\- Где?

\- Беккер сказал, это был ваш бар, где вы первый раз…

\- Понял. Это рядом. Я сейчас, а ты звони в полицию, и спокойно!

...

\- Посторонись! Кому сказал, разойдись! Парень, прости, но я попросил посторониться. А ты убери руки, а то там же окажешься...

\- Ты?!

\- Я. Тебя только отпусти одного... Ну, кто тут крутой? Джесс мне пятерых обещала, а тут только два засранца... О, ещё троих вижу. Красивая работа. Что, мальчики, со спецназом тяжко драться? Кстати, ты отдышался, спецназ? А то, я смотрю, и к ним подмога пришла...

\- Джесс где?

\- В порядке она. Осторожно, Беккер, там уже кастеты... Чего? Ты вот это кому сейчас сказал, младенец?! Иди сюда, я тебе сам рога обломаю, паршивец!

 

***

 

\- Нет, каков наглец, а?

\- Скажи спасибо, что полиция вовремя успела.

\- А я только разошёлся...

\- Я заметил.

\- О, Джесс! А я всё думал, куда ты подевалась. Ну, не могла же ты уйти. Куда б ты без нас... Не бросила бы ты своего... Гм... Ээээ... Ну, я тогда пока рядом погуляю. Офицер, а мы тут ещё нужны? А может, я ещё нужен? Точно нет? А то я могу показания дать. Не надо? А можно, я тогда с вами постою? Да нет, вроде как и нечем заняться... Временно... Да. Беккер? Джесс? Эээ... Ну, это я так, на всякий случай. Ладно. Офицер, а вы этих двоих не проводите потом до метро хотя бы? Когда они смогут пойти уже куда-нибудь. А то я не особый любитель по ночам скорой помощью работать, хотелось бы верить, что на сегодня вызовов больше не будет. Спасибо, офицер. Пойду я.

...

\- Куинн!

\- Что, опять? Я ж ещё даже уйти не успел!

\- Да стой ты!

\- Стою.

\- Куда тебя понесло?

\- Эээ.. Домой. Спать.

\- Дэнни, куда же ты? Я тебе должна…

\- Че… О. Ых… Беккер, ты этого не видел, я тут ни при чём, она сама. Джесс, а повторить можно?

\- Нужно! А это от Беккера!

\- Гм. Куинн, спасибо. Однако, цитируя Лестера: «Не жди от меня поцелуев».

\- Поздно. Мне уже всё передали. И только попробуй сказать, что ты от меня не ожидал...

\- От тебя всего ожидать можно.

\- Мальчики, а пойдёмте в ресторан?

\- Джесс, если я выгляжу так же, как он, то нас не пустят ни в один ресторан.

\- Ты выглядишь хуже, Беккер. Но я знаю тут хорошее местечко, куда пустят в любом виде…

\- Нет!

\- Обещаю не брать ничего крепче пива! Джесс?

\- Я люблю пиво! Светлое.

\- Сговорились…

 

***

 

\- Слушай, Куинн.

\- Ммм?

\- Ты тут рядом живёшь, так? А в личном деле у тебя адрес другой.

\- Да ну? Ай, какой я нехороший…

\- Не в этом дело. Дэнни, ты ж ещё не знал, где я живу, когда вёз меня отсюда… ну, в тот раз…

\- Когда ты от меня Кэти хотел?

\- Ну.

\- Не знал.

\- Тогда куда ты меня вёз? Если мой адрес ты не знал, а сам живёшь в двух шагах?

\- Смотри, какая она милая, когда спит. Ты, когда спишь, совсем не такой милый. Впрочем, в отличие от тебя, она очаровательная девушка, она относительно трезвая, и она спит у тебя на руках, а не размазана по спинке сиденья твоей машины. Как некоторые.

\- Дэнни?

\- Знаешь, а вот она почему-то думает, что ты, даже вдребодан пьяный, спишь тоже очаровательно. Я до сих пор не устаю поражаться этой особенности влюблённых кошек. То есть, девушек. Поэтому я тебя вёз, куда надо.

\- Ты знаешь, что ты сводник?

\- Ни хрена. Я купидон.

\- Ты придурок.

\- Не без этого. Зато ты чересчур умный. И если бы не купидон-придурок, ты бы до сих пор шоколад носил по утрам на работу. Исключительно.

\- Я и теперь его буду носить.

\- Угу. Только, надеюсь, утром в постель, а не к пульту рабочему.

\- Куинн, если бы у меня были свободны руки…!

\- В ухо, да. Видишь, я уже даже повернулся правильной стороной. Чтоб удобней было.

\- …Беккер?

\- Я здесь, Джесс.

\- А я ещё… с орешками… шоколад люблю. Такой... молочный.

\- Джесс?

\- Да спит она. Слышал? Бери девушку, пошли отсюда. Такси приехало. А шоколад я уже купил. Молочный. Но без орешков, извини. Держи. Завтра утром выдашь. Только под подушку не клади - растает...


	11. Нет в жизни совершенства

\- Слушай, а давай вечером в бар?

\- Ммм? Я бы предположил, что после вчерашнего фортеля на задании тебя подвергли остракизму и отказали в доме и постели... Ай! Осторожнее, это незажившие боевые раны! Да, так вот, - я бы предположил. Но твоя счастливая физиономия этот вариант исключает. Так что подвигло тебя внезапно оставить сегодня свою феечку и возжелать меня? В смысле, моего общества?

\- Ну... Эээ... Так ты хочешь сегодня выпить, или твоя розолюбительница против запаха пива?

\- Подколол, да? Умный, да? Чувство юмора прорезалось? Она не одобряет. Но разделяет. Типично женская позиция, мне нравится.

\- Куинн, я по пять раз не предлагаю.

\- Хочу. Пошли.

\- То-то же.

 

***

 

\- Ну, ваше с феечкой здоровье.

\- ...

\- А теперь колись, что случилось?

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Беккер, мы этот этап ясных невинных глаз и поднятых бровей уже проходили. Давай сделаем вид, что ты уже пококетничал, а я тебя уже поуламывал, и ты готов к исповеди. Колись.

\- Да ладно. На самом деле, я подумал, что мы с тобой давно не…

\- Она уже согласилась?

\- А?

\- Ну, мы же договорились момент с уламыванием пропустить, помнишь? Я и пропускаю. Твоя очередь: что она тебе ответила? …Уууу, все, можем и этот момент пропустить. Если бы она ещё думала, ты б меня не звал никуда, а если бы отказала, ты бы не сиял, как начищенный двухпенсовик. Поздравлять рано, а отметить событие века надо. Как купидон предлагаю - немедленно выпить.

…

\- А ты?

\- Чего «а я»?

\- Ну… Вы с Джейн...

\- Нееет. Ты меня не приплетай. Вам с феечкой надо. Вы по-другому изведётесь сами и изведёте меня. А я вот прекрасно обойдусь. Я свободу люблю.

\- А Джейн?

\- Беккер, тебе вредно пить. Ты делаешься не в меру говорливым и настырным. А, и ещё бестактным, вот.

\- Извини.

\- Да ладно. Чего ты скис? Давай, сияй обратно. Ты кислой мордой мне настроение портишь. А оно хорошее. Было.

\- Забудь.

\- Чего сразу - забудь... Мне, может, выговориться надо.

\- ...

\- Вот это правильно. За женщин. Хороший тост, правда? Ёмкий. Эх, хорошо, что я тебя хоть к пиву приучил... Ну ладно, ладно. Ты сам приучился.

\- Ещё язык покажи.

\- Поверь, это малопривлекательное зрелище.

\- Почему-то верю.

\- Ладно, хватит меня уламывать, я не ты.

\- А я не уламываю.

\- Зато я кокетничаю. Да, это вот так и выглядит. Только никто не понимает...

\- Может, пропустим этот момент?

\- Не получится у нас с ней ничего.

\- ...?

\- Чего тут удивительного?

\- Она любит розы и не одобряет запах пива?

\- Ну... Типа того.

\- И только?

\- Чёрт. Вот ты настырный... Тебя она не одобряет. Ну, а теперь чего удивительного - что тебя кто-то может не одобрить?

\- Чего ты ёрничаешь? Нет, мне удивительно, что этот аргумент у тебя наравне с пивом и розами по значимости.

\- Сейчас в глаз дам. И кто ещё ёрничает?

\- Подумаешь, это нормально, когда девушки не любят собутыльников своего парня… Слушай, ну это же ерунда.

\- Для тебя - может быть.

\- Ну... Ты чего?

\- Ничего.

\- Дэнни?

\- Ты не собутыльник. Ты пить не умеешь. А вообще - это не ерунда. И это не нормально. Вот Джесс… хотя Джесс тоже меня избегает.

\- Вот это точно ерунда! Она просто нам мешать не хочет. Ты же знаешь, как она любит и тебя, и пиво.

\- Правда? Не знал. Теперь буду. Меня и пиво… нет, в исполнении Джесс это, наверное, комплимент. Тем более - видишь, как бывает, когда нормально?

\- Ну, всё равно это не повод.

\- Беккер. Моя женщина не может не любить моих друзей, особенно таких, как ты. Я б ещё понял, если бы ты был забулдыгой из канавы с соседней улицы. Но это - ты.

\- О, а меня кто-то учил не сотворять себе идеала женщины!

\- Кто был тот идиот, я не знаю, но идеал тут ни при чём. Или я вместе с пивом и тобой, или… в конце концов, я же таскал ей эти жуткие колючие веники?

\- Шведская семья. Ты, Джейн, я и пиво.

\- И Джесс.

\- И розы.

…

\- Хватит ржать! Я тебе о серьёзных проблемах, а ты ржёшь…

\- Ты, между прочим, тоже.

\- Ну не плакать же мне.

\- Дэнни, когда ты с ней распрощался?

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Кокетничаешь?

\- Просто интересно, когда в тебе проснулся Холмс.

\- Девушка из цветочного спрашивала, куда ты пропал.

\- Что, розы без меня никто не берёт?

\- Просто спрашивала.

\- Между прочим, её зовут Элис. И она на самом деле розы ненавидит. И вообще не любит срезанные цветы.

\- Можно подарить в горшке. Мне Джесс рассказывала. И так дарят.

\- Правда?

\- Ну… если девушка не любит срезанные, значит, нужно выкручиваться. Выбор крайне важен! Если ты настроен на серьёзный долгосрочный результат.

\- Попугай.

\- Просто память хорошая.

\- Она любит «Heineken».

\- Ого. Какие познания. Ты бабник, ты в курсе?

\- Нет, я кот.

\- Мартовский.

\- Ну, за котов. И кошек.

\- И сенбернаров.

…

\- Ты все равно овчарка, а никакой не сенбернар.

\- Между прочим, твоей Элис я вполне нравлюсь.

\- Вот и думай, что делать - то ли ревновать, то ли считать её идеалом…

\- …И у неё кокер-спаниель. Рыжий. Нет совершенства в этом мире.

\- Чёрт… Знаешь, Беккер, а кокеры - приличные собаки. Не хуже кошек. И почти такие же умные. Особенно - рыжие. И опусти бровь на место. Ну, за кокеров!


	12. Заплыв

\- Так. Ну, и чья это была идея?

\- А не твоя?

\- Элис Джонсон, когда в следующий раз я захочу, чтобы меня прилюдно оклеветали, я непременно обращусь к тебе.

\- Разве это не ты предложил...

\- Я предложил выехать на пикник! А кто приволок с собой это ужасное плавсредство и придумал "сплавать на остров"?

\- Про остров я предложила...

\- Джесс, умолкни. Я помню, кто что предложил. Беккер! Беккер, отлипни от своего бесполезного занятия!

\- Что ты орёшь?

\- Я не ору, я восстанавливаю справедливость. А то тут уже во всем обвиняют меня.

\- Кроме тебя самого, никто и не думает тебя обвинять.

\- А не ты только что хотела на меня спихнуть всю ответственность?

\- Не-а.

\- Не ты?

\- Не хотела.

\- Я никому не мешаю? Никого не беспокоит, что я пытаюсь починить это "ужасное плавсредство"?

\- Нет, лично меня это ни разу не беспокоит, Беккер.

\- И почему я не удивлён...

\- Дело в том, что даже если ты сумеешь ее заштопать, в чем я сомневаюсь, то вот надуть ее обратно мы при всем желании не сможем. Мы раньше скончаемся. От старости.

\- Не пугай девушек!

\- Да мы не пугаемся, да, Джесс?

\- Да. Я думаю пойти посмотреть, где тут можно на ночь укрыться.

\- Я с тобой.

\- Вы что, ночевать тут собрались?

\- Не подеритесь тут без нас, ладно?

\- Джесс, тебе лучше не...

\- Я буду осторожна, мой капитан!

\- Девочки, а если тут водятся динозавры?!

...

\- Куинн, по-моему, динозавры - это последнее, чем можно напугать Джесс.

\- Да. Неудачно выразился. А Элис вообще в динозавров не верит.

\- Ладно, остров маленький, не заблудятся. А мы тут пока без твоего шапито обойдёмся.

\- Сам же сказал - не пугать. Вот я и отвлекал.

\- Ты скандалил.

\- А, ты считаешь скандал неподходящим средством для отвлекания... Ладно. Так какие будут предложения? Э, ты куда смотришь? Обалдел?

\- Тут всего километра три. Фигня.

\- Беккер, у тебя все дома?

\- Нет. У меня все на необитаемом острове посреди гигантского водохранилища, с прорезанной надувной лодкой, двумя складными ножами, одними маникюрными ножницами, без еды и средств связи. А судоходные пути по водохранилищу пока не проходят. Нас тут не скоро найдут.

\- Беккер...

\- И завёз вас сюда я. Чего тебе ещё не хватает в этой картине, Куинн?

\- Твоего трупа на дне этой гигантской лужи! Совсем сдурел, вода ледяная!

\- Ничего не ледяная. И не в такой плавал.

\- Морж?

\- Дэнни.

\- Ладно, ладно, я помню про твою подготовку. Но блин, это всё равно безумие.

\- Какие-то сорок минут, и я у машины. Доеду до береговой охраны, возьмём катер, и мы с вами ещё успеем догулять...

\- Сорок минут.

\- Да.

\- Джесс тебе покажет сорок минут.

\- А кто её собирается спрашивать?

\- Что, вот прямо сейчас?

\- Нет, подождем второго пришествия. Чего ждать-то?

\- ...

\- Я пошёл.

\- Ты собираешься в плавках катер на берегу искать?

\- В машине у меня спортивный костюм. А вообще - хоть бы и в плавках. Не тяни время. Слушай, а вот если часа через полтора меня не будет...

\- Будет!

\- Если нет - не вздумай повторять мой подвиг.

\- Я не самоубийца.

\- Не бросай девчонок.

\- Я догадался.

\- Зажгите костёр, сигнализируйте, орите, пойте... Вас заметят.

\- Почему бы тебе не попеть вместе с нами, куда спешим?

\- Дэнни, я дважды идиот.

\- Да хоть трижды! Но зато живой.

\- Наша аптечка осталась в машине.

\- Ничего, обойдемся подручными материалами.

\- У Джесс аллергия на укусы насекомых.

\- Чёрт. И ты отпустил её шастать по лесу?

\- Она будет осторожна... Но вот ночевать её тут оставлять я не хотел бы.

\- Ты идиот.

\- Я с этого начал. Да ладно, я быстро.

\- Беккер!

\- Ну?

\- Ты это... Осторожнее. Ты нам ещё нужен. Удачи.

\- Спасибо.

...

\- Чёрт. Значит, про "сорок минут" Джесс должен буду рассказывать я. Круто.

...

\- Мы нашли удобное место.

\- А Элис умеет... Где Беккер?

\- ...

\- Дэнни!

\- Надеюсь, скоро будет на берегу, Джесс.

\- Где?!

\- Отсюда всё равно без бинокля не разглядишь.

\- И ты его отпустил?!

\- Во-первых, если этот упёртый что-то решил, его фиг остановишь. А во-вторых, тут всего километра три.

\- "Всего"?! Вода ледяная!

\- Не ледяная. Он и не в такой плавал.

\- ...!

\- Джесс, с ним всё будет нормально.

\- Да. Наверное.

\- Он непотопляемый. Помнишь, я рассказывал, как он от нас хищников уводил?

\- Я читала отчёты.

\- А тероцефалы в школе, про которых уже я отчёты читал? Джесс, этот парень отовсюду выберется. А тут какие-то три километра по спокойной воде. Фигня.

\- Тероцефалы? Хищники?

\- Элис... Гм.

\- Вы стали рассказывать такие интересные вещи... Ты говорил, вы в зверинце работаете? Но тероцефалы, вроде, вымерли давно.

\- У нас не совсем стандартный зверинец. А вообще - обычная работа.

\- Несколько месяцев назад ходили слухи про чудовищ на улицах. Даже в новостях показывали. Это не из вашего нестандартного зверинца пациенты сбежали?

\- Нет! Не из нашего. И вообще, это только слухи.

\- Понимаешь, Элис...

\- Секретная работа, Джесс? Понимаю. Так бы сразу и сказали. Чего темнить-то.

\- Да я правду сказал! Джесс, скажи ей, про зверинец!

\- Есть зверинец. Правда.

\- Ну, не вся правда... Ну, не могу я всю!

\- Да я тебя и не обвиняю.

\- Там все серьёзно! Бумаги о неразглаше... Не обвиняешь?

\- Нет. Я ж не дура. У меня дядя работал в Министерстве Внутренних дел. Я про секретность в курсе.

\- Джесс, ей нравится Хейнекен, Беккер и ты, она не боится застрять на необитаемом острове, знает тероцефалов и не пилит меня за работу. Мне досталась золотая женщина.

\- Согласна. А почему шёпотом?

\- Чтоб она не услышала и не зазналась.

\- Я сделала вид, что ничего не слышу.

\- Нет, но как ты его отпустил?!

...

\- Джесс!

\- Что ты орёшь! Девочки заснули только четверть часа назад.

\- Доброе утро, Куинн, это я, Беккер, я вам катер пригнал! И вообще, где сигнальные огни, крики и песни?

\- Ты быстрый олень, Беккер, мы даже испугаться не успели, не то, что огни... А что случилось со спортивным костюмом?

\- Блин. Выложил вчера из багажника.... Забыл.

\- И почему тебя в психушку с ходу не сдали?

\- Не спрашивал. Вы собираетесь... О.

\- Гм. Доброе утро, Джесс. Джесс? Беккер? Подумаешь, пару часов не виделись... Эй? Мы отсюда уплывём сегодня? Алло!

\- Я тебя слышу, Куинн. Джесс, ну всё же в порядке, что ты...

\- Я волновалась!

\- Все волновались. Дай ему хоть одеться, что ли.

\- Лодку забираем?

\- Элис, положи это всё! Я сам!

\- Да мне не трудно.

\- Тогда неси, а я лодку сверну.

\- Да бросьте её!

\- Если тебе не нужна, так я заберу. Чего там её чинить, в нормальных-то условиях.

\- Нечего вещами разбрасываться.

\- Она ещё и хозяйственная...

\- Дэнни, тебе досталась золото, а не женщина.

\- Тише, она зазнается!

\- Я опять сделаю вид, что оглохла.

\- Вы сядете сегодня в катер? Нас вечно ждать не будут!

...

\- Что это вы про золото говорили?

\- Да неважно.

\- Дэнни не хочет говорить мне комплименты нормально, он их маскирует.

\- Под шапито? Не похоже на него.

\- Слушайте, вы пользуетесь тем, что мы на катере, и мне от вас уйти некуда!

\- Учись плавать.

\- Я умею!

\- Дэнни, куда ты? Хватит на сегодня заплывов.

\- Не говори мне, что мне делать!

\- О'кей, ныряй.

\- Тьфу. Ну вот какая ещё женщина смогла бы так сказать?

\- Я.

\- Джесс, да мне-то - понятно, сказала бы! А Беккеру, например? Ну вот то-то же.

\- Куинн, а ты знаешь, что Эбби ищет помощницу в свой ботанический отдел?

\- Нет. А правда? Элис?

\- Хочу ли я работать в ботаническом отделе в сверхсекретной конторе, выпускающей динозавров на улицы?

\- Ну... Да.

\- Только если мне потом расскажут про хищников и тероцефалов.

\- Лучше про титанисов с Молли и гигантозавров с вертолётами.

\- Беккер!

\- Куинн, я сам расскажу. Со стороны эффектнее.

\- Я всегда знал, что на тебя можно положиться. Болтун...


	13. Обида

\- Беккер!

\- …

\- Блин. Беккер!

\- …

\- Хилари Джеймс Беккер!

\- …

\- Что, даже в глаз не дашь за поминание всуе?

\- …

\- И тишина была ему ответом. Ну, я ж не телепат! Что случилось?

\- …

\- Чёрт. Я пойду к Джесс.

\- Не смей.

\- Вау, у нас голос прорезался!

\- Не приплетай её.

\- К чему? Мне объяснят сегодня, что я сделал не так? Беккер, я со вчерашнего дня от тебя ни слова не слышал! Что я тебе сделал?

\- Ничего ты не сделал.

\- О’кей, я умный, я понял. Скажи, что я должен был сделать и НЕ сделал?

\- …

\- Беккер!

\- Отвали.

\- Что ты как девочка… ну, в смысле, дуешься!

\- Куинн. Все нормально.

\- А со мной почему со вчера не говоришь?

\- Я говорил.

\- Ну да, инструктаж перед выездом - это разговор, да.

\- Всё нормально.

\- Я тебя обидел? Если б я обидел Джесс, я б это понял давно. По фингалу под собственным глазом. Значит, обидел лично тебя. Чем?!

\- Ничем.

\- Беккер!

\- Отпусти.

\- А то что? Фингал поставишь?

\- Руки убери. Мне идти надо.

\- Сейчас пойдёшь. Беккер, отвечай. Я тупой.

\- Только что умный был.

\- Тупой! Мне надо объяснить.

\- Объясняю.

\- Ну?

\- Я тебе кто?

\- В смысле?

\- В смысле - ты меня за кого держишь?

\- Беккер!

\- Когда я Джесс предложение сделал, я в тот же вечер тебе все рассказал!

\- …

\- Всё? Отпусти. Или в глаз дам.

\- Беккер…

\- Руки убрал.

\- …

\- И отошёл.

\- Что, даже отпихнуть меня противно?

\- Да. Ещё есть вопросы?

\- Есть.

\- Я слушаю.

\- Если я скажу, что сам ещё не осознал, это меня извинит?

\- Нет.

\- Беккер! Я ещё не готов это обсуждать!

\- Ага. Кольцо ей надеть готов, а со мной обсуждать - нет... Отойди уже.

\- Блин. Беккер!

\- Вечером в нашем баре.

\- Беккер! Вот чёрт…

 

***

 

\- Беккер?

\- Еще попозже не вышло?

\- Мы вернулись только четверть часа назад.

\- Я взял тебе Гиннес.

\- Спасибо.

…

\- Хел!

\- …

\- Ну… Беккер!

\- Это было что-то новенькое.

\- Прости. Я не могу тебя вечно по фамилии звать. А на полное имя ты отзываешься крайне однозначно.

\- Глаз пожалел? Правильно.

\- Ну… Прости.

\- …

\- Ну, я собирался рассказать! Завтра…

\- …?

\- Правда! Опусти бровь, я - не Джесс. Беккер…

\- Знаешь, «Хел» меня устроил. Меня так ещё никто не звал.

\- Ну… вырвалось. Оно тебе подходит.

\- За это и выпьем.

\- Ну… давай.

\- Дэнни.

\- Что?

\- Я тебе тоже кое-что не рассказал.

\- …?

\- Мы решили пожениться в конце месяца.

\- Здорово. А что так спешно?

\- Угадай.

-…? … О!

\- Ага.

\- Ых.

\- Шафером будешь?

\- А пустят?

\- Нет. Просто так спросили.

\- Тогда буду!

\- А крёстным отцом?

\- А возьмут?

\- Тьфу.

\- Вот за это и выпьем!

\- Дэнни?

\- А?

\- Спасибо.

\- За что?

\- За всё. За то, что ты есть. И за Джесс. Я же…

\- Не за что… Хел.

\- Я без тебя ещё год собирался бы.

\- Я знаю.

\- Ну и вот. Но Кэти я тебе никогда не забуду!

\- Ну, за Кэти!


	14. Тайна

\- Ничего себе. И давно ты тут?

\- М-минут двадцать. П-привет, Дэнни.

\- Привет. Между прочим, не май месяц, ты синяя вся! Ну-ка, заходи.

\- Да я п-пойду…

\- Джесс, ты пришла тут постоять полчаса и уйти домой? Это что за почётный караул у моих дверей?

\- …

\- Проходи, говорю! Дай сюда пальто и проходи в комнату. Там камин.

\- Н-настоящий?

\- У меня всё настоящее. И кот на кресле тоже, не раздави. Сейчас я чай принесу!

\- Не н-надо. Я п-пойду…

\- Ага, вот прямо вот и пойдёшь. А я тебя отпущу, да. Иди в комнату! Кота можно гладить, он девушек любит. Я сейчас.

…

\- Держи. С молоком и сахаром.

\- Спасибо…

\- А теперь рассказывай, что случилось. Ты чем думаешь, когда так замерзаешь в твоём-то положении? Как тебя Беккер вообще выпустил?

\- Он сегодня не у меня. Наверное, я всё же пойду, тебя-то зачем беспокоить… Я пойду.

\- Сиди! Рыжик, фас!

\- Ой!

\- И никуда не уйдёшь. Только ценой отдирания от себя кота. У него хватка когтями железная. Тебя-то он за одежду держит, а Беккера в первый день знакомства насквозь прохватил. Ну, кожу, в смысле.

\- И он выжил?

\- Беккер? А что ему будет…

\- Кот!

\- Рыжик? А ему что будет? Беккер у нас не живодёр, если только перед ним не раптор. А потом – это же мой кот, а не левый какой-то.

\- Тебе не кажется, что он боится?

\- Рыжик? С чего ему бояться?

\- Да не Рыжик… Хел. Свадьбы. Ребёнка.

\- Прижилось погоняло…

\- Что?

\- Имя. Ну, это я придумал так его сократить.

\- Ему нравится.

\- Супер. Ну, если ты интересуешься моим мнением, то Беккер ничего не боится. Даже птеродактилей.

\- Тогда... Я не знаю.

\- Что случилось-то?

\- С тех пор, как мы решили... Про свадьбу... В общем, я его почти не вижу. Вечерами приходит поздно. В выходные иногда звонит "извини, занят"... Я боюсь, он передумает.

\- Знаешь... Я ж думал, он с тобой. Звал его несколько раз вечером - а он тоже "я занят". Думаешь, у него... Ну... Ещё кто-то есть?

\- С ума сошёл?

\- Извини. Я и сам не верю. Беккер же никогда не врёт. Особенно тебе.

\- Нет.

\- Что - нет?

\- Нет - "особенно" он не врёт совсем другому человеку.

\- ?

\- Ну я потому к тебе и пришла. Если кто-нибудь и может выяснить, в чём дело, - так это ты.

\- Гм. Не, ну я рад, что в семействе Беккеров меня так уважают...

\- Поможешь?

\- Попробую, конечно. Ты только не волнуйся, тебе вредно. Всё будет хорошо.

 

***

 

\- Беккер. Слушаю.

\- Ты где?

\- Это допрос?

\- Да. Так ты где?

\- Тебе широтой-долготой или адреса хватит?

\- Адрес давай, юморист. Сейчас буду.

 

***

 

\- Ты зачем в такую дыру забрался, от кого прячемся?

\- Сам ты дыра. Это цивилизованный пригород. И я не прячусь.

\- Да? А ничего, что Джесс тебя с диктодонтами по всему Лондону ищет?

\- С кем?

\- Ну, не с собаками же ей тебя искать. Должность обязывает...

\- Я же просил её не волноваться.

\- Не, как идиотом был, так идиотом и помрёшь. Просил он.

\- ...?

\- Беккер, когда женщине в течение месяца говорят "я занят, не волнуйся", не вдаваясь в подробности, вот последнее, что она будет делать, так это следовать этому идиотскому совету. Она уже уверена, что ты жениться раздумал!

\- Чёрт.

\- Вот именно. И скажи спасибо, что она тебе настолько верит, что про другую бабу не задумывается.

\- Про какую другую?

\- Мдя... Ну, неважно. Приятно, что мы в тебе не ошиблись.

\- Она к тебе пришла?

\- Нет, к Лестеру. Кому ж ещё ты вот так по телефону свои координаты сдашь.

\- ...

\- Ну и, вообще говоря, где мы?

\- Тебе адрес повторить?

\- Беккер.

\- Ну... Как тебе?

\- Что?

\- Ну вот... Дом.

\- ...!

\- Закрой рот, тут иногда мухи летают.

\- Твое чувство юмора растёт на глазах, но сейчас не об этом. Ты хочешь сказать, ты его...?

\- Я его. Тут еще немного снаружи надо... Он почти готовый был, только мусор от прежних жильцов, кое-чего починить, лестница вот... Ну там ещё наверху, где детская... Я подумал, только стены подготовлю, а как там всё делать - вместе решим... Как думаешь?

\- Ты охренел?

\- Почему?

\- У вас свадьба когда? Через три дня?

\- Через шесть.

\- Так ты охренел тут один возиться? Ты мало того, что всех на уши поставил своими тайнами, так ещё и не успеешь ничего! Так, у меня тут один человек есть... С грузовиком и парой сыновей. Сейчас наберу - мы впятером этот дом в конфетку за пару дней!

\- Да зачем людей напрягать, я сам...

\- Хел! Я тебе кто? Ну вот и молчи.

 

***

 

\- Дэнни?

\- Привет, Джесс.

\- Я приходила к тебе вчера.

\- О. Я вчера был занят.

\- А в воскресенье... Его опять не было. Я к тебе...

\- Меня тоже не было. Джесс, да ты не волнуйся. Всё будет хорошо, я ж пообещал.

\- Что происходит? Это что, заразно? Теперь ты тоже вечно занят?

\- Да. Но тебе понравится... Не бойся, послезавтра получишь своего капитана к алтарю в целости и сохранности.

\- Хорошо. Я тебе поверю.

 

***

 

\- Ну вот. А вот теперь можешь меня спросить - как оно мне.

\- ...?

\- Оно, Беккер, прекрасно.

\- Спасибо, Дэнни.

\- Да ладно. Считай это частью свадебного подарка.

\- Я Колина с ребятами тоже пригласил на завтра.

\- О, это правильно.

\- Слушай, тебе не кажется, что вот тут надо немного поправить?..

\- Не суетись. Это лучше не топором... Это не... Осторожно! Хел!

\- ***!

\- Черт тебя побери, Беккер! Сиди, сейчас аптечку из машины принесу.

\- Да фигня!

\- Ну да, заражение крови и столбняк, несомненно, фигня! Сиди! Ладно, авось выживешь.

\- Спасибо.

\- Пожалуйста. О, чёрт!

\- Что?

\- Да блин... Я Джесс обещал тебя вернуть а) в целости и б) в сохранности.

\- Ну так всё ж цело!

\- Ну ещё не хватало тебе отрубить что-нибудь! Бездарность. Но рука на перевязи - это далеко от моего понимания сохранности... Поехали к врачу, плотник фигов!


	15. Утро трудной ночи

\- Беккер... Беккер!

\- Ну?

\- Ты живой?

\- Не очень. Но значительно живее, чем в первый раз.

\- Организм тренированный стал.

\- Нет. Просто голова лучше соображала вчера. Сам-то как?

\- А вот у меня голова соображала хуже... Ты что делаешь?

\- Бардак разгребаю. У меня сегодня свадьба, помнишь?

\- Это было жестоко - тянуть до последнего... Почему мы это не устроили на пару дней пораньше?

\- Это был вопрос или крик души?

\- Скорее, невнятный стон.

\- Ну, вообще он вполне внятный... Ты вставать собираешься?

\- Да. Но не уверен, что мне хочется это делать... А где все?

\- Коннор и Мэтт на втором этаже.

\- Как они туда дошли?

\- Они были сговорчивее тебя. Ты отказался.

\- Да? Не помню. Погоди, это ты их туда загрузил, один? Ох... Колин и ребята?

\- Я вызвал такси.

\- А где...

\- Он уехал часа в два.

\- Сам?

\- У него тоже голова соображала.

\- Ага. А ещё кто-нибудь был?

\- Куинн! Провалы в памяти?

\- Это я так. На всякий случай интересуюсь. Погоди, а сколько времени?

\- Без пяти как свистнули.

\- Хел!

\- Ну, семь часов.

\- Утра?

\- Ночи!

\- Ну, по ощущениям - именно глубокой ночи... Я встаю.

\- Аспирин на столике рядом.

\- Чёрт!

\- Тебя разогнуть?

\- Поиздевайся... Попробуй сам всю ночь в кресле проспать.

\- Чего там той ночи. Часа три.

\- Всё равно... За аспирин спасибо. Дай помогу... Ты сам-то вообще спал?

\- А надо? Знаешь, иди-ка ты в душ. Ты мне сегодня нужен в форме.

\- Я постараюсь. Хотя, конечно, лучше б я умер вчера.

\- Чего?

\- Сейчас аспирин подействует, и я расхочу умирать. Наверное.

\- Такое ощущение, что это не ты учил меня пить когда-то.

\- Беккер... с тобой не то что тебя не научишь, а ещё и сам разучишься!

\- Да ладно. Ты не смотри на бутылки, это я уже большую часть выкинул. До камина у меня ещё руки не дошли просто.

\- То есть, было больше?

\- Обрадовался... Да, было больше.

\- Ну тогда ладно. А то я правда занервничал, что форму потерял... Пойду в душ.

...

\- О, кофе! Беккер, ты мой спаситель!

\- Мэтт то же самое сказал. Они уехали только что.

\- Чёрт, все бы отдал, чтобы на Мэтта с похмелья посмотреть!

\- Забавно, он тоже жалел, что тебя не увидит.

\- Да? Не, пусть уж едут.

\- Ты помнишь, как вы вчера поспорили, кто дальше прыгнет?

\- Нет. А куда прыгали?

\- Из окна в сад.

\- Чёрт! Мы что-нибудь помяли?

\- Мэтт допрыгнул до шиповника.

\- А я?

\- А ты нет. Ты посмотрел на него из окна, сказал «на фиг такие полёты» и ушёл к Колину доигрывать в карты.

\- Мы играли в карты? На деньги? С Колином вдвоём или...

\- Вы играли в покер. Ты, он и его пацаны.

\- Где мой бумажник?!

\- Вообще ты его вчера спалил вместе с колодой карт, которыми вы играли. Осторожно, чашку не разбей.

\- С ними же нельзя играть!

\- Да, ты повторял это мне при каждой раздаче.

\- Беккер, что мы вчера пили?

\- Ты – виски.

\- Мои кредитки... мои права... Клубная карта...

\- Элис не обрадуется лысине на твоей голове, если ты вырвешь волосы.

\- Слушай... А я вчера костюм сюда привёз?

\- Вчера – да. Когда мы решили, что ты останешься ночевать.

\- А куда я его дел?

\- На второй этаж.

\- Там был Мэтт!

\- Ему не нужен твой костюм. Но зато Коннор умудрился его уронить... Ну...

\- Договаривай!

\- Ну, это же Коннор. Он наклонился его поднять.

\- Беккер!

\- Коннор тоже пил виски. И ел салат... с кальмарами.

\- Господи.

\- Да ладно, не нервничай. Ну, поднял да повесил обратно. И даже почти не помял. Спокойно, я пошутил же! Хотя салат Коннор точно ел. Я ему сам подкладывал.

\- А про бумажник ты тоже пошутил?

\- ...

\- О боже...

\- Зато я успел спасти твои права и кредитки. А карты сгорели, извини.

\- Беккер! Ты героический человек!

\- Я знаю.

\- Э... А почему на столе след от ботинка?

\- Одного?

\- Да.

\- Это...

\- Можно подумать, ты если по кругу след обойдёшь, в лицо его узнаешь.

\- Это твой.

\- Иди ты! Ну-ка!

\- Не надо мне на стол свой ботинок ставить!

\- Всё равно стол уже потоптали... О. Извини. А почему один? Я что, на одной ноге прыгал?

\- Ну ты ж Колину проиграл...

\- Чёрт. Ещё скажи, что я... Нет, это вряд ли.

\- Да.

\- Что да?

\- Кукарекал. Так, ты готов идти одеваться?

\- Беккер... а что я ещё вчера делал?

\- Да вроде ничего. Оставшееся время ты мрачно жёг бумажник.

\- А кто, кроме тебя, ещё что-то помнит?

\- Лестер. Он почти не пил.

\- А что он тогда тут аж до двух часов ночи делал?!

\- По-моему, ему было интересно.

\- Ещё бы...

\- Ему стало интересно с того момента, как он приехал.

\- Кстати, я не помню, как он приехал. Я только кусками... как он тост говорил... как Коннор ему что-то про компьютеры вкручивал...

\- Зато он запомнил. Когда я ему открыл, ты кричал что-то о заказанной тобой для меня блондинке в торте за дверью и требовал канкан.

\- От Лестера?

\- Ну...

\- Ох... Я уволен.

\- Чёрт, над тобой так приятно издеваться! Трудно остановиться.

\- А?

\- Да не было ничего, кроме покера и бумажника, успокойся.

\- Тьфу! Идиот, я тебя сейчас сам убью, не дожидаясь свадьбы, чтоб девушку вдовой не делать!

\- Одеваться иди, шафер-убийца!

...

\- Беккер.

\- Ну?

\- А мы не рано едем?

\- Нормально.

\- Беккер.

\- Ну?

\- А то, что я тебя с гитарой помню, - это было?

\- Было.

\- Ты пел?

\- Ну.

\- Чёрт. А вот это я не помню...

\- Ну упс.

\- Беккер.

\- Ну?

\- А ты потом ещё сыграешь? Чтоб я запомнил?

\- Только если ты не будешь жечь бумажники, пытаться прыгать в шиповник и кукарекать на столе.

\- Ты же сказал, ничего не было?!

\- Я сказал – кроме покера и бумажника. Значит, проигрыш тоже был.

\- Вот чёрт...

\- Дэнни.

\- Ну, что?

\- Это было уже после двух.

\- Лестер уже уехал?

\- Угу. Так что это между нами.

\- Беккер!

\- Ну?

\- А я кольца взял?

\- Какой хороший вопрос! Главное, своевременный!

\- Разворачивай!


	16. Проблема

\- Подвинься. Ну, я не настолько худой! Подвинься, говорю!

\- Прекрати толкаться. И шуметь.

\- Ну, я не виноват, что мы тут застряли. А тебя резко стало слишком много. Беккер, когда ты успел так растолстеть?

\- ?!

\- Ну вот, с растопыренными бровями тебя стало ещё больше… Я пожалуюсь Джесс. Чтоб не откармливала тебя такими темпами.

\- Куинн.

\- Да?

\- Заткнись.

\- Ну ладно, уж и пошутить нельзя… Ну реально же пошевелиться не могу!

\- Так лучше?

\- Ты вдохнул, что ли?

\- Лучше?

\- Ну… да.

\- Теперь заткнёшься?

…

\- Беккер.

\- Ну?

\- Выдохни.

\- Что, теперь у тебя нарисовалась боязнь открытого пространства?

\- Да ну ладно, я ж не садист. Выпрямись уже.

\- Спасибо.

\- Ты чего такой мрачный? Ноги затекли? Ну, извини, я не подумал…

\- Да всё нормально.

\- Ага…А у тебя лицо изменилось, когда я про Джесс вспомнил.

\- Физиономист хренов. И как ты в этой темноте лицо разглядел?

\- Тут не так уж и темно… Обычно оно просто в другую сторону меняется при упоминании её имени. Поссорились?

\- Не знаю.

\- В смысле?

\- Может, как-нибудь потом поговорим?

\- А сейчас нам что делать? Мы сидим тут в стенном шкафу в чужой лаборатории, там за дверцей стадо непонятных созданий, которые способны нас обоих сжевать и не заметить, пушку ты свою посеял, на этот раз сам, и я тут не при чём, у моей сел аккумулятор, подкрепление будет минут через тридцать, кроссвордов я не захватил, телека тут нет, и из всего радио у меня – неработающий коммуникатор.

\- Кстати, за него тебе Лестер ещё вставит.

\- Конечно, но это будет исключительно со мной и потом, в Центре, а здесь и сейчас я тебя спрашиваю, а ты меняешь тему…

\- Что тебе надо?

\- Что значит «не знаю» в ответ на вопрос «а не поссорились ли вы?».

\- То и значит. Она со мной с ночи не разговаривает.

\- Приплыли. Ладно, пойдём другим путем. Что ты сделал, что она перестала разговаривать?

\- Ничего я не делал!

\- О’кей, пойдём третьим путем. Чего ты НЕ сделал? Слушай, ну я ж не могу гадать! Колись!

\- ...

\- Так. Цветы дарил?

\- Да.

\- Надоело ей, небось.

\- Нет, ей нравится.

\- Так. Домой поздно приходишь? Блин, о чем это я, вы ж вместе приходите... Эээ... С мамой ее знакомился?

\- Ну.

\- Впечатления?

\- Джесс похожа на отца. Слава богу.

\- Ясно. Ты Джесс это говорил?

\- Нет.

\- Молодец. И никогда не говори. Даже если она не ладит с матерью, не стоит ей сообщать, что ты тоже.

\- Да я и не...

\- Так. Что ещё... Серенады поёшь?

\- Чего?

\- Как там у тебя было... «Нежно тонкий нам с тобой лунный серп сияет ясно»...

\- Издеваешься?

\- Нет. Мне понравилось. Хорошая песня.

\- Ну... иногда.

\- Молодец. Так... По дому помогаешь?

\- Я похож на идиота, который не помогает беременной жене?!

\- Да не дергайся! Я уже просто не знаю, что ещё предполагать!

\- Я сам не знаю!

\- Её спрашивал?

\- Да!

\- Ну?

\- Говорит: «Всё нормально».

\- Ага, значит, всё же, разговаривает.

\- Да. Вчера вечером сказала...

\- Что?

\- «Сегодня ты на диване».

\- Гм. Лучше б не разговаривала.

\- Ну.

...

\- Нет, мне решительно ничего не приходит в голову...

\- Угомонись. Когда выберемся из этого склепа, куплю букет и шоколад, пойду извиняться.

\- Умница. Научился. Только купи что-нибудь другое, кроме колокольчиков. Знаешь, ещё бывают лилии и эти... гладиолусы. И ещё такие... мелкие... пахнут.

\- Супер описание цветов. Оригинальное и узнаваемое... Фиалки?

\- Они! Ты умный. Бываешь. Вот и купи их. Или ещё что-нибудь новенькое. Для разнообразия.

\- Для разнообразия я уже бананы купил.

\- Чего?

\- Бананы. Джесс вчера фрукты просила... Я и подумал, что для разнообразия...

\- Дурак, что ли? Кто ж беременной жене разнообразит меню без её согласия?!

\- А что?

\- Понимаешь, то, что тебе кажется нормальным, женщине на пятом месяце может показаться кровной обидой. Скажем, ты ей банан вместо персика приволок, когда тебе английским языком подумали «яблок хочу».

\- Она не любит персики. И апельсины. У неё аллергия...

\- А бананы?

\- Теперь уже не знаю. Но она сказала «спасибо».

\- Ясно... О чем ещё вчера говорили? Не, если про секс, то неважно. То есть важно, но не сейчас, я тебя потом спрошу, в менее нервной обстано… Ай! Ну я ж сейчас вывалюсь!

\- Не остри – не вывалишься.

\- Хорошо, так неужели весь вечер только о сексе?

\- Дэнни!..

\- Ну ладно, ладно. Ты так смешно краснеешь... ну ещё раз ладно – в темноте не видно. Но ты все равно краснеешь, я знаю. Ладно, вернемся к нашим феечкам. Так о чём ещё?

\- Нуууу... я сказал, что сегодня вечером зайду в парикмахерскую.

\- Ага. А она?

\- А она сказала, чтоб ничего на голове не трогал. Ей нравится.

\- А ты?

\- А я, Куинн, шеф службы безопасности государственного секретного учреждения, а не фотомодель!

\- …

\- Чего ты на меня уставился?

\- Знаешь, а вообще неплохая идея…

\- Что?

\- Ну… ростом подходишь, фактура у тебя выгодная… кудри, опять же… Ай! Да ладно, все равно не возьмут, ты уже старый.

\- Дэнни!

\- Все молчу, молчу… Ну-ка к свету повернись… Ага.

\- Что? Недостаточно старый, гожусь ещё?

\- Тьфу. При чём тут… Вот это оставь. Остальное отдай парикмахеру.

\- «Вот это» - это что?

\- Ну вот это.

\- Ай! Спятил?

\- Чем сильнее дерну, тем лучше запомнишь. Зеркала-то нет. Короче: вот эту завлекалочку оставляешь непременно. Она твоему образу крутого оловянного солдатика не повредит. А Джесс будет довольна.

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Да так.

\- Куинн!

\- Ну… думаешь, когда вы на стоянке перед работой миндальничаете, вас никто не видит, что ли?

\- Куинн!

\- Неважно! Ну вот заметно, что ей эта твоя кудряшка на лбу нравится. Ну и оставь девочке игрушку, пусть радуется.

\- Думаешь, поможет?

\- Компромиссы учись искать, молодожён!

\- А на фотомодель я при этом похож не буду?

\- Не будешь.

\- Ладно. Попробую. О!

\- Что…

\- Тихо! Ребята приехали, сейчас выйдем!

…

\- Забавные они вблизи.

\- Особенно когда спят.

\- Сейчас их в грузовик загрузят и в аномалию сошлют. Пусть дома отсыпаются.

\- Ну, а ты теперь в парикмахерскую? Тебе компания не нужна?

\- Спасибо, я справлюсь. Вот это оставить?

\- Ага. Я ж говорю – запомнишь.

\- Ладно... Спасибо.

\- Да не за что. Заходи ещё. Только, если можно, не в шкаф.

\- Договорились. Кстати.

\- Ну?

\- Я, кажется, просил не называть меня оловянным солдатиком!

\- Упс...


	17. Туман

\- Привет. Жуть какая-то, из-за этого тумана еле доехал. Вы-то как добрались?

\- …

\- Беккер! Ау, это я!

\- А?

\- Тьфу. Девушка, у вас тут воды можно где-то достать? Ну, вот тут клиент у вас загибается. Спасибо. Да не, он не воспримет, это надо вот так, решительно, одним махом…

\- !!!

\- Тихо, тут женщины! И дети… Не сквернословь. Спасибо, девушка, заберите стаканчик, пока он его не грохнул в порыве благодарности об мою голову. Ничего-ничего, он сам высохнет. И стаканчик тоже… Спасибо.

\- Рехнулся?

\- А ты свой взгляд видел три минуты назад? Как вон в том окне, туман стопроцентный. Это только холодной водой в физиономию. Нет, ещё, говорят, пощёчины хорошо помогают, но у тебя ж рефлексы, а я ещё жить хочу. Так я повторяю свой вопрос: как вы по туману добрались?

\- Дэнни?

\- М-да. Графинчик вместо стаканчика попросить?

\- Куинн…

\- Ну, я. Начнем сначала. Привет!

\- Привет.

\- Беккер, туман на улице, я еле доехал. А вы как добрались?

\- Ты сдурел, я ж теперь весь мокрый!

\- Ясно. Доехали хорошо, потому что ты тормозил всю дорогу.

\- ?

\- Так. Во сколько всё началось-то?

\- Ну… вечером. Часов в девять.

\- А чего позвонил не сразу?

\- Да как-то… не знаю. Пока собрались, машина, туда-сюда…

\- Ясно. А ты и растерялся.

\- Да ладно! Мы сюда за пятнадцать минут долетели. Туман ещё только начинался.

\- Ага. Сейчас два часа ночи. Денёк у тебя был тот ещё, и вечер тоже… И ночь обещает быть не менее увлекательной. Пошли кофе пить, тут на первом этаже неплохое кафе.

\- А как же…?!

\- Легко и просто. Ну, в смысле, мы с тобой легко и просто пойдем, выпьем кофе и вернёмся обратно… и я думаю, мы это сделаем ещё не один раз за ночь. Пошли.

\- Я её тут не оставлю одну!

\- Умница. Девушка, можно вас? Скажите, если я вам телефончик оставлю… да ну вас, я имею в виду – я-вам-свой, чтобы вы мне набрали, если тут что-то изменится. Но ваш тоже возьму.

\- Дэнни!

\- А что? Знаешь, сколько таких горе-ухажёров у неё этот телефончик берут… Пошли. Я б сюда всё принес, но тебе надо обстановку сменить.

…

\- Слушай, нам тут всю ночь тусоваться, не дёргайся, рано ещё. Всё будет хорошо. Успокойся.

\- Там так кричат…

\- Привет, Беккер, это родильный дом, а не цыганский табор. Было б удивительно, если бы тут пели и танцевали.

\- А она не кричит.

\- Ей рано ещё...

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Ну… Прошёл курсы по оказанию первой помощи. Там про роды рассказывали.

\- Я думал, сейчас скажешь «сам принимал».

\- Не. Не было.

\- Дэнни, она такая маленькая… а они так кричат!

\- Маленькая, большая… раньше надо было думать. А теперь всё. Ожидайте. Там врачей до фига, всё под контролем. Будешь психовать - я тебе валерьянки закажу.

\- Не надо валерьянки. Расскажи что-нибудь.

\- А я чем занимаюсь?

\- Заливаешь меня снаружи водой, изнутри - кофе и грозишься отлакировать валерьянкой.

\- Хорошо. Ты меня знаешь, меня долго просить не нужно. Так вот, когда я ещё копом работал, меня с напарником однажды вызвали…

\- Зачем ты взял телефон у этой медсестры?

\- Не понял. Ты давно подался в дуэньи? А почему бы и не взять?

\- А почему вы с Элис всё время свадьбу откладываете?

\- Тьфу. Дай сюда чашку. Дай, говорю! Странно. Спиртным не пахнет. А, понял. Это тебя с перепугу несёт. Как тогда, с птеродактилем.

\- Не с птеродактилем. А с загибающимся тобой. Птеродактилей…

\- …Ты не боишься, да, я знаю.

\- И кто вот теперь темы меняет?

\- Ну, я.

\- Почему?

\- Может быть потому, что я не хочу об этом говорить.

\- Почему откладываете?

\- Ну, сначала Элис хотела обвыкнуться на работе, с людьми сойтись… потом Джесс…

\- Что – Джесс?

\- Ну, куда без неё свадьбу… а она…

\- А она до последнего вечера была в состоянии ездить в машине и гулять на свадьбах! Нашёл отмазку… Я тебе больше скажу – она совсем скоро опять сможет!

\- Ну, я и говорю – всё будет хорошо, там с ней врачи…

\- Знаешь, вообще-то я просто спросил. Но то, как ты увиливаешь, становится совсем подозрительным. Как это ты говоришь - колись!

\- Беккер.

\- Скоро тридцать лет, как Беккер.

\- Да всё у нас нормально.

\- Нет.

\- Ну, тебе виднее.

\- Покладистый какой. Чего ты боишься?

\- Я – ничего!

\- Даже птеродактилей.

\- Беккер… опусти бровь.

\- …

\- Ладно. Хел, я ни разу не был женат.

\- Я раньше тоже, и чего?

\- Я всё испорчу. Я всегда всё порчу.

\- Приплыли.

\- Ты хотел, чтоб я не увиливал? Я не увиливаю, а ты опять недоволен!

\- Не кричи, люди оборачиваются. Что ты собрался портить?

\- Не знаю. Знал бы – не портил.

\- Давай логически. Ты никогда женат не был. Но вы с Элис вместе уже… сколько? Год скоро?

\- Всего месяцев восемь.

\- Целых восемь месяцев! Вы вместе с первых дней живёте, и до сих пор ни разу не поругались серьёзнее, чем в шутку. Прости, что я в курсе, но ты ей зарплату отдаёшь! Что тут можно суметь испортить?

\- Беккер, мне почти сорок пять. Я никогда не то что женат не был, у меня вообще самые долгие нормальные отношения с девушкой были полгода, потом она сбежала!

\- А ненормальные?

\- Ненормальные… Патрик пропал, как раз когда мы с Линдой полгода отметили. А потом и были ненормальные. Ещё год. Я до сих пор не понимаю, как она так долго продержалась. Я тогда как помешался. Но это я сейчас понимаю. А тогда все правильным казалось. Она и не выдержала. Мало того, что коп, так еще и одержимый.

\- Дэнни, но ты же не виноват…

\- Что помешался на том доме? Ну конечно… Виновата та тварь. Только сбежала Линда не от твари, а от меня.

\- А… а потом?

\- А потом я вообще плохо соображал какое-то время. Нет, был кто-то… ну, если опустить тех, кому, как и мне, на одну ночь свиданий вполне хватало, то знаешь, всегда находятся девицы, которых хлебом не корми, дай повозиться с кем-нибудь ущербным…

\- Ну прям уж. Не верю.

\- Я пару лет засыпал и просыпался с мыслью о расследовании. Особенно после его закрытия. То, что рядом какие-то девицы ошивались – помню. Но ни лиц, ни имён… Как в том тумане всё время. Одна, помню, к психотерапевту хотела меня затащить.

\- И?

\- И я её больше не видел. Или видел, но не помню.

\- Дэнни, пара лет – не восемнадцать и даже не четырнадцать. А потом?

\- А потом я снова был копом... Помню Лиз. Она у нас диспетчером работала. Милая девушка. По-моему, она в меня влюбилась. Ну, я тогда уже отошёл, конечно, даже цветы ей носил. Но мне всё равно было. Занятно, и только. Ну и в постели она хороша была. И готовила…

\- Долго продержалась?

\- Три месяца. Потом я напарника потерял и в запой ушёл. Вышел – а она уже и уволилась даже. На меня потом половина ребят косо смотрели. Говорят, я буянил сильно. Я не помню.

\- Буянил?

\- Ну…

\- Никогда не поверю, что ты мог женщину ударить. Ты даже Хелен…

\- Беккер! Я был псих, но не настолько!

\- Ну, прости…

\- Да ладно. Не, просто какие-то скандалы закатывал. По-моему, я просто хотел, чтобы она ушла. Ну она и ушла. Да блин, Беккер, не нужны мне были ни девицы, ни букеты эти, ни отношения, ни, боже упаси, семья какая-то.

\- Ну вот потому всё и портил.

\- Да.

\- Чёрт, и этот человек учил меня, как с женщинами обращаться…

\- Ну, это-то я всегда умел, даже когда соображал плохо.

\- Ладно, тогда ничего нужно не было. А сейчас?

\- Я когда с Патриком по аномалиям мотался…

\- С Патриком? Или ЗА Патриком?

\- Сначала ЗА, потом С. Он мне про Шарлотту свою рассказал. Я тогда уже понимал, что он болен, что я с ним не справлюсь, что он не в себе… но он так о ней говорил… Я ещё подумал, что вот, даже он способен что-то чувствовать и хотеть быть с кем-то, не один. А я...

\- Дэнни.

\- А?

\- Патрик… он остался там?

\- Он погиб. Можно, мы не будем об этом?

\- Извини. А Дженни? Ох, опять я…

\- Да ладно. Дженни классная. Но мы это уже обсуждали. Рожей я не вышел.

\- Я тебе ещё тогда сказал, что ты чушь несёшь!

\- Чушь - не чушь, а результат ты видел. Где я, и где Дженни. Да неважно. Ты же понимаешь, что не моя она.

\- А Элис?

\- Я не знаю, Беккер.

\- Ты ей предложение сделал!

\- А она взяла и согласилась…

\- Такое ощущение, что ты думал, будто она откажет.

\- Беккер, она тебя старше на пару лет.

\- Ну и что? Не я же на ней женюсь.

\- Да нет! Ты меня слушал? Мне сорок пять, я старый холостяк, я псих, и вообще, ты меня в зеркале видел?

\- Гм. Да я тебя и без зеркала ежедневно наблюдаю. И вообще, какая разница, что о тебе думает зеркало или я? И ты не псих. А что холостяк – ты меня снова прости, что я в курсе, но у вас уже восемь месяцев тренинга. По-моему, вы прекрасно живёте вместе, и проблем у вас в сто раз меньше, чем у нас с Джесс.

\- С Элис не бывает проблем. И тумана... Проблема, Беккер, только тут.

\- Ну, а где ещё? Только в голове, ты мне сам сколько раз говорил… Слушай, кончай ерунду пороть, а? По-моему, ты тупо боишься мальчишника, церемонии и штампа.

\- Я ничего не боюсь!

\- Ничего, кроме свадьбы…

\- Тихо! Алло, я слушаю. О, правда? Серьёзно? Сколько? Да погоди ты, Беккер, не пихайся! О, да, конечно, сейчас я его к вам доставлю. Спасибо, Джина, я вам очень благодарен.

\- Что там?!

\- Допил кофе? Пошли уже. Кстати, поздравляю. У тебя дочка родилась. Как в учебнике – семь фунтов, двадцать дюймов… Беккер?

…

\- М-да. Вот это скорость. Догонять-не догонять… на фиг я ему там нужен уже. Интересно, как назовут. Чёрт тебя побери, Беккер, зачем ты эту душеспасительную беседу развел, а? Разбередил только… Ладно. Пойду. Блин, кому я там ещё сдался… Алло. Да, Джина, конечно, я помню, я не склеротик. Нет, я ещё внизу… правда? Какая у вас короткая смена... ах, десять часов? Джина, вам тогда домой нужно. Хотите, такси вызову? Нет, я на мотоцикле, вам вряд ли подойдет… Знаете, я извиниться должен. Ну, понимаете, нервничал, заговаривался, у меня бывает. Меня жена дома ждёт. Вы извините, если я вам лишнего наговорил. Не сердитесь? Это хорошо. Спасибо, и у вас тоже чтобы всё было… Да увидимся, конечно, мы к вам всё равно вместе приедем месяцев через семь. Да, спасибо. Что вы сказали? Ах, это уже не вы… Беккер, что тебе надо, дай мне с девушкой попрощаться нормально, а? Как назвали? А что, очень хорошее имя. Сара. И правильное. Да. Что? Какие семь месяцев, ты про что? А… Беккер, нехорошо подслушивать то, что не тебе говорилось, отдай трубку Джине. Ну блин, всё тебе расскажи! Отстань. Ну, ладно, ладно - восемь недель. Доволен? Что ты пристал? Чёрт тебя побери, Беккер! Шафером будешь? Конечно, когда Джесс сможет… Ну и всё, иди к жене и отдай девушке её телефон! И никаких мальчишников, мне твоего хватило!


	18. Улыбка для зомби

\- Кто там? Барри, если это ты – у меня нет двадцатки до получки, извини. Не сегодня.

\- Куинн, это я.

\- Не верю ушам своим... О, а теперь и глазам тоже не верю. Ты что тут делаешь, Беккер, на ночь глядя? Ты где должен быть, папаша?

\- Не пустишь?

\- Почему... Проходи.

\- Я не помешал?

\- Очень мило с твоей стороны поинтересоваться, уже ввалившись в дом без звонка...

\- Прости, я пойду.

\- Стоять! ...Но если бы ты помешал, я бы и к двери не подошёл, а я подошёл, а значит, ты не помешал. Понял?

\- Нет.

\- Ну и фиг с ним. Пиво, виски, водка, чай?

\- А водка правда есть?

\- Гм. Так. Ну-ка, присядь в кресло. Не, ты присядь, присядь. Нет у меня водки. И виски нет. Пиво, чай... Валерьянка. Выбирай, потом расскажешь, с чем пришёл.

\- Чай.

\- Умница. Сейчас. Сиди, отдыхай.

...

\- Держи. Нет, сначала выпей. Залпом, как лекарство.

\- Тьфу! Валерьянки подлил?

\- Как Рыжику. Только эффекта жду обратного.

\- Гад.

\- Рыжик? Почему?

\- Ненавижу валерьянку.

\- Ах, я... ну, ты б себя видел. Тебе надо. А теперь выкладывай.

\- Да я просто так зашёл.

\- Ага. Просто так в десять вечера в субботу гулял мимо нашего дома за несколько десятков миль от своего семейного гнезда. Врать не умеешь - и не начинай.

\- Ой, Хел, а что случилось?

\- Элис, всё хорошо, ты отдыхай, ничего не случилось, главное – не волнуйся. Я разберусь, иди наверх.

\- Хорошо. С Сарой, с Джесс всё нормально?

\- ...

\- Беккер?

\- Нормально.

\- Всё нормально, видишь... иди.

...

\- Дэнни, у тебя гольден есть?

\- Чего?! Беккер, у тебя жар? Нет, вроде нормальный... А вообще, Джесс знает, где ты?

\- Не совсем... Я пошёл вроде как в супермаркет. А там вроде как не оказалось... И тогда я пошёл...

\- Беккер, да ты засыпаешь.

\- Это всё... твоя валерьянка...

\- Иди ты, она так быстро не действует!

\- В общем, я не знаю... я сейчас обратно...

\- Ага. Вот прям сейчас. Ну-ка, вставай. Вставай-вставай! Пошли наверх.

\- Куда?

\- Туда!

...

\- Что случилось, всё-таки?

\- Эл, я это чудо природы уложил в гостевой комнате. Пусть спит, не шуми тут. Блин, то-то я смотрю, он на работе заговариваться начал!

\- Да что случилось?!

\- Ничего. Просто перетрудился. Слушай, ты говорила, у тебя есть знакомая, которую ты хотела к нам пригласить через полгодика... Ну, как её... Паркинс, Понкинс, Поппинс...

\- Пракаш.

\- Ну да. Никогда не мог запомнить их фамилии… Короче, дай мне её номер.

\- Хел был против!

\- Ага. Если он через два месяца стал таким зомби… ты прикинь – на работе весь день динозавры, а дома вообще триллер... Кого будет интересовать, был он за или против, когда его сожрёт раптор, а он и не заметит, потому что будет спать на ходу?

\- Держи визитку. Её зовут Амрита.

\- Я поехал к Джесс, а ты не давай этому энтузиасту выходить из комнаты… Пусть спит. Кстати, что такое гольден?

\- Яблоки.

\- Понял. Надо купить… Я пошёл. Позвоню ей по дороге...

\- С мотоцикла? Сдурел? Поезжай уже, я сама позвоню. Адрес их я помню.

\- Ты у меня золотая женщина...

\- Мне сделать вид, что я не слышала?

\- Нет, теперь уже можно слышать. Я пошёл, а то Джесс там волнуется, небось.

...

\- Эй, Джесс? Ау, есть кто-нибудь дома? И открыто, главное. Заходи, кто хочешь. Так, тихо. Это подозрительно... Должны быть все наверху, по идее. И тут всё открыто… Ну, что тут у нас... Ага. Привет. Как дела? Судя по всему, супер. А я в гости. Ты не против? Ну и правильно... Нет, давай маму мы будить не будем. Мы её сейчас со стула поднимем и в кроватку положим... нет, не в твою. Ты лежи себе. Сюда вот, на диванчик... ничего, что я шёпотом? А то проснется ещё. Эй, эй, эй! Ты чего куксишься? Не, плакать не надо. Мама спит, она устала… папа тоже спит, причем довольно далеко отсюда, он-то всё равно не услышит… тётя с непроизносимой фамилией ещё в пути, и у тебя в активе есть только дядя Дэнни. Придется смириться. Ну-ка, иди сюда. Не реви…

Так, а вот тут можешь реветь. Умный дядя Дэнни звукоизоляцию в гостевой комнате в своё время сделал надёжную. Он знал, что ему когда-нибудь придётся тут спасаться. Правда, думал, что от тебя, а не с тобой. Ну, ты чего? Передумала? Правильно, зачем реветь, когда с тобой такой тёплый и хороший я… а давай ты тоже заснёшь? Или ты принципиально спишь только когда папа динозавров гоняет, чтобы, когда он домой возвращается, встречать его в полной боевой готовности? Чтоб он всю ночь не спал, а потом на работе грезил наяву? Добрая ты девочка, Сара Джейн Беккер. Между прочим, думаешь, за динозаврами охотиться легко, если ты не выспался? Спать нужно всем. И папе, и маме, и дяде Дэнни, и даже тёте с непроизносимой фамилией, но ей вот точно не судьба сегодня. И тебе тоже нужно спать. Тебе особенно… а ты хулиганишь. Закрой глазки. Закрой, говорю, глазки. Сара, когда ты так смотришь, я начинаю думать, что ты меня понимаешь. Это пугает. А глазки у тебя мамины. Голубые, большие и красивые. И умные. Сара, давай спать уже, а? Ну и чего? И чему мы радуемся? Ух, а вот улыбка папина. Стоп, Беккер говорил, ты ещё не улыбаешься! Ничего себе… дядя Дэнни – суперклоун. О, кто-то в дверь звонит. Пойдем, посмотрим, кто там, пока этот трезвон маму не разбудил. Тихо, не реви, мы вышли из безопасной зоны, тут всё слышно. О, а это тётя с непроизносимой фамилией, сейчас мы её впустим, и всё у нас будет хорошо… Только не реви, да?

…

\- Куинн!

\- Не ори, тут люди спят.

\- Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Тебя караулю, чтобы ты не орал и не поднял всех, как по тревоге в казарме. Можно подумать, Элис тебе не объяснила.

\- Вообще она спит ещё.

\- Ну и правильно делает. А тебя чего подкинуло? Чего не спится с утра пораньше?

\- Да я вроде выспался…

\- Изумление в твоём голосе меня радует. Относительно сфокусированный взгляд тоже.

\- Сара и Джесс?

\- Наверху, спят.

\- А это чьё?

\- Точно, выспался, всё замечаешь. Это плащ Мэри Поппинс. То есть, Амриты Пракаш. Она тоже спит.

\- Где?

\- Ну, видимо, в детской. Джесс я перенёс в вашу спальню. А возражения насчёт няни больше не принимаются. Ты вчера право голоса потерял, когда заснул у меня в кресле. Хватит над собой и женой издеваться, отец-передовик. Ты нам нужен живой, а не в виде зомби. Кстати, я купил вчера яблоки.

\- И я сегодня…

\- Классно. Есть вам их - не переесть… Кстати, Беккер! Сейчас ты обзавидуешься!

\- Я уже выспался, мне уже нечему завидовать.

\- А вот и есть! Мне сегодня ночью такая девушка улыбалась!

\- Тебе много девушек улыбается, про всех завидовать – зависти не хватит... Стоп, ты же ночью тут был! Куинн!

\- Ага. У неё, между прочим, твоя улыбка.

\- Что, правда?!

\- Во-во-во! Вот такая же. С ямочками. Но улыбается она только живым людям, а не зомби, понял? Хотя... ладно, так и быть. Такому, как ты, может, и улыбнётся. Иди уже наверх, папаша... Проверяй!


	19. Что в имени тебе моем

\- Руку давай. Давай, говорю, руку!

\- Не могу! Я опять его потеряю...

\- Кого? Вот чёрт... Дэнни, брось! Брось, я тебе сказал!

\- Чтоб тебя...

\- Бросай и давай руку, ветка сейчас обломится!

\- Эх!

\- А теперь держись. Я тебя вытяну. Ну… Ну же! Ну вот. Осторожно, не свались обратно.

\- Беккер, прости, я старался.

\- Идиот. Нашёл, о чём думать!

\- Ну, обидно же! Ты мне второй раз доверяешь, а я второй раз теряю!

\- Точно, идиот... Наушник ты тоже потерял?

\- Ага. Свалился, пока я сюда забирался. Ну, я вроде как спешил очень.

\- Ясно. Ты прослушал самое главное.

\- Чего?

\- Сейчас... Подождём, пока они пройдут в аномалию, и потом спустимся. Только не так бездарно, как забирались!

\- О. Упс…

\- Ну, что там ещё? Дэнни, осторожнее!

\- Один всё-таки наступил на твой дробовик.

\- Да я с ним уже попрощался.

\- В момент, когда отдал мне?

\- Ну… почти.

\- Посмейся еще, ага. Я не виноват!

\- Примерно это я пытался тебе сказать три минуты назад.

\- Так что там я пропустил?

\- Пропустил? Ты о чём?

\- Ты спросил про наушник, а потом сказал, что я что-то пропускаю.

\- Правда? Не помню…

\- Беккер! Твоя хитрющая рожа тебя выдаёт, ты не умеешь врать и ехидничать!

\- Ну… раздувающийся от гордости Лестер просил тебе передать…

\- От какой гордости? Ему таки присвоили рыцарское звание?

\- Нет, всего лишь другому человеку присвоили его имя.

\- Издеваешься?

\- Ладно уж. Держись крепче.

\- Беккер!

\- Полчаса назад у тебя сын родился.

\- !!!

\- Поздравляю, отец.

\- Спасибо… Так это значит, пока я тут болтаюсь между мамонтом и тобой, Эл там без меня…

\- Упс. Так вышло.

\- Я же обещал ей, что мы вместе будем!

\- Дэнни, от тебя это вряд ли зависело сегодня. И вообще - никто вам не мешает повторить.

\- Беккер, это мой первенец! Кстати, при чём тут Лестер?

\- Элис сказала, вы пацана Джеймсом назвали.

\- Ну да, а при чём… Ааа! Понял! От гордости, значит, раздувался.

\- Я бы на его месте тоже раздулся.

\- Понимаешь, Беккер… Как бы так тебе объяснить, чтобы ты не обиделся…

\- Я?

\- Ну, назвать сына «Хилари» я бы не смог, при всем уважении к твоему несомненно достойному отцу, выбравшему это имя для тебя. Я своему сыну счастья желаю, а не наоборот.

\- Знаешь, я почему-то разделяю...

\- …И нам пришлось воспользоваться твоим вторым именем. А Лестер тут вообще ни при чём.

\- …

\- Ещё скажи, что удивлён и всерьёз думал, что это в честь него.

\- Лестер прикольный мужик.

\- Я не спорю. Лучшее начальство, которое у меня когда-нибудь было. Но ты прикольнее и лучше. И не начальство.

\- У меня нет красных подтяжек...

\- ...И такого неподражаемого чувства юмора. Но тебе ещё крёстным быть. Так что можешь начинать раздуваться. Только давай сначала спустимся.


	20. Марш-бросок

\- Держи ровнее. Ну, что ты, как первый раз за рулём…

\- Да я держу!

\- Тише, не ори.

\- Я и так тихо, как могу…

\- Дэнни, можешь ты обычно еще тише. Осторожнее! Если он глаза откроет - тебе точно хана.

\- Беккер, а за себя не боишься?

\- Я-то справлюсь. Хотя вообще ты же понимаешь - это цепная реакция. Одного потревожишь...

\- Понимаю. Так. Вижу удобное место, где можно залечь.

\- Не выйдет. Нам по моим данным ещё двигаться по прямой минут пятнадцать, а потом поворот и ещё с полчасика. А уже потом можно и залечь. Если получится.

\- Ты садист, Беккер. Я тебе этот марш-бросок надолго запомню.

\- Я реалист. Поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю. Нам лучше не останавливаться сейчас.

\- Ты старый солдат, да?

\- Да. И сегодня я командую.

\- Ой, подумаешь, начальство сегодня к тебе благоволило! Событие, блин.

\- Оно просто знало, что на тебя в этом вопросе полагаться опасно. Оно тебе одному в этом деле не доверяет. Осторожно, впереди канава.

\- Я вижу…

\- Ровнее держи!

\- Ну, а кто теперь голос повышает?

\- Знаешь, я всё-таки немного за результат переживаю.

\- Да я вообще-то тоже, но орать-то зачем… Вот, доорался!

\- Чёрт. Прости!

\- Уходите вперёд, оставьте нас. Мы догоним.

\- Я тебя одного не оставлю…

\- Беккер, я ценю твоё благородство, но не спорь, а?!

\- Ладно. Мы ждём вас на том повороте.

\- Если что – идите дальше, не стоит рисковать всем сразу.

\- Мы вас дождёмся.

\- Идите уже, а?

...

\- Ну и чего мы орём, Джей? Подумаешь, папа коляску тряхнул. Что теперь, всех окрестных ворон в парке поднимем? Невесту вон чуть не разбудил. Хотя она вся в отца, старый солдат – если заснула, фиг разбудишь... Ну-ка, иди сюда... начальство, правда, не велело тебя на руках много таскать, но что женщины в этом понимают, правда? Скоро уже домой пойдём, к началь... к маме, да. Вот только догоним дядю Беккера, еще полчасика после поворота – и домой... Не реви, а? Вот и умница. Ладно, попробуем дальше на ручках.... Пошли, нас ждут.


	21. Исповедь

\- Ну... Беккер, это было здорово…

\- Ты о чём?

\- А вообще. Аномалии. Гигантозавр. Будущее, хищники эти. Плиоцен… Птицы-террористы. Молли. Эбби с Коннором.

\- Хелен Каттер.

\- По сравнению с этими… она очень даже ничего. Во всяком случае, она была симпатичнее.

\- Куинн, мне не нравится твой тон. Мне всё это напоминает традиционное «служить с вами было честью».

\- Ну… в общем, я к этому и подбирался. По плану было ещё вспомнить Элис с Джеем, а потом плавно перейти к тебе. Ты меня сбил.

\- Прекрати. Не смешно. Сейчас передохнём и выберемся.

\- Да я вроде как не смеюсь. Беккер…

\- Ну?

\- У меня вроде как это…

\- Чего?!

\- Ну, выбираться будешь один.

\- Ещё что придумаешь? Что у тебя там?

\- Нога. Ее камнями завалило.

\- И чего ты молчишь?!

\- Вот сказал. Толку? Ты мне сейчас не поможешь.

\- Я сейчас выберусь! Левая рука уже почти выпуталась.

\- Да понимаешь… я её не чувствую. Совсем. Поэтому и молчу. А то, наверное, не молчал бы. И даже если мы меня вытащим из-под камней, идти я не смогу. Поэтому, как только освободишься – вали отсюда.

\- Куинн!

\- Не спорь, а? Выберешься наверх, там связь должна вернуться, позовёшь подкрепление… А я постараюсь вас дождаться. Но вот вдвоём мы далеко не уйдём. На трех ногах. Да и то, при условии, что мы меня разгрести сможем.

\- Дэнни, я тебя не брошу!

\- Бросишь. Давай без детсада, ладно? Сюда надо команду, запирающее устройство и выжечь все это паучье гнездо огнемётами. Они же прут и прут… и наше счастье, что пока они занимают только пещеру. А когда им надоест и они сообразят, что мы вкусные и наверху нас больше? Со мной мы оба пропадём, но это полбеды, ты же понимаешь. И мы-то тут случайно оказались, а тревоги в ЦИА про эту аномалию так и не было. Что-то в этой скале блокирует и связь, и сигналы от аномалии…

\- Я тебе говорил, что надо вызвать ребят и не спускаться вдвоём!

\- Кто ж знал, что это ископаемый арахнид хрен знает откуда, которого ИМД не берёт!

\- Как тех жуков из будущего.

\- Я читал отчёты. Чем вы их тогда грохнули? Танками?

\- Танка Лестер не дал.

\- Скупердяй.

\- Он хозяйственный… А мы газ рванули.

\- Ну вот видишь… Где наша не пропадала. Мы с тобой с кем угодно могли справиться до сих пор. А этот просто убегал, надо было догонять. А что обвал случился и устройство завалило – вообще случайность. Ну, идиоты оба, что делать…

\- Да знаю я. И что случайность, и что идиоты. «Что тут думать – прыгать надо»… О.

\- Что?

\- Теперь быстрее пойдет, руку освободил. Липкое всё, сволочь.

\- Так паутина ископаемая, чего ты хочешь.

\- Прямо ужастик про «Чужих».

\- Беккер, не порть мне картину мира, меня стошнит сейчас.

\- Не любишь ужастики?

\- Не люблю Гигера.

\- Почему?

\- Блин, а теперь давайте поговорим об искусстве… давай тогда уж лучше Битлов обсудим?

\- Дэнни.

\- Ну?

\- Я не могу тебя оставить.

\- Опять двадцать пять! Знаешь, давай лучше о Гигере, чтоб он был всегда здоров. Я вот вообще не люблю, когда художник нагнетает…

\- Я тебя уже один раз чуть не убил и один раз потерял.

\- Что, из суеверий боишься, что третий раз окажется удачным?

\- Да.

\- Тьфу. Что ты застыл? Выковыривайся дальше! Я пошутил! Кстати, когда это ты меня убивать собирался?

\- Я тебя чуть не оставил с джи-рексами по ту сторону. В самый первый день.

\- Когда я грохнул вертолёт?

\- Ну.

\- А чего ж не оставил?

\- Дженни отстояла. Она тогда была мой начальник. Запретила закрывать аномалию.

\- Ну и?

\- Если бы не она, тебе бы не хватило ровно минуты, чтобы выйти!

\- Беккер, ты болтать болтай, только не забывай шевелиться. Кто этих восьминогих знает, когда они захотят пообедать.

\- Ты не понимаешь, что ли?

\- Понимаю. Что ты в панике, что ты меня уже похоронил почти, и что сейчас стремишься получить отпущение всех грехов скопом.

\- Нет, я не о…

\- А я о. Во-первых, я тебе не священник, во-вторых, я ещё не умер, а в-третьих - ты идиот. И Дженни - идиотка. Из вас всех умный только я, потому что бежал быстро, пока вы решали, что важнее – я или человечество.

\- Если бы не она…

\- …Ты бы не рисковал безопасностью команды и жителей окрестностей. А то и всей планеты. Ну, конечно, я являлся бы к тебе во снах в белом саване, но, по-моему, это небольшая плата за отсутствие в Англии стаи взрослых и не очень гигантозавров. Как успехи?

\- Руки освободил.

\- Прекрасно. Беккер…

\- А?

\- Запомни: ты больше чем просто солдат. Ты солдат на границе. На тебе ответственность больше. И принцип «мы своих не бросаем» хорош в твоём положении ровно до тех пор, пока на другой чаше весов не появляется всё человечество. Ясно?

\- Как пафосно… Ты не бросил Джека.

\- Потому что мне не надо было выбирать между ним и жителями Лондона! Кстати, тебе напомнить, как мы оттуда вообще выбрались живыми? Был там такой псих, который за собой в одиночку, с пистолетиком, увёл стаю хищников! Так что мы квиты за вертолёт. И, Беккер… Я обещаю в этот раз в саване не приходить, если что. Спи безмятежно.

\- Я и так собираюсь спать безмятежно.

\- Ты что делаешь?

\- А на что похоже?

\- На идиотизм!

\- Да, мы уже вывели, что я идиот... Сиди, не рыпайся, я сниму камни. Они не крупные, просто их много.

\- Ну, ты мне хоть руки освободи, чтобы я выпутался!

\- Извини, не подумал.

\- Идиот…

\- Не увлекайся, я ж могу и в глаз дать. Вот, выпутывайся. Держи нож. А я с завалом разберусь.

\- Ну, что там?

\- Где?

\- С ногой.

\- Ну… Нога как нога. Внешне. Крови нет… Пошевелить ею можешь?

\- Говорю же – не чувствую!

\- Ладно. Пока эти чучела далеко и к нам спинами, надо выползать отсюда. ИМД лучше бросить.

\- Ты расшвыриваешься оружием?

\- Это – не оружие.

\- Нет, я свой возьму. А то Мэтт меня проклянёт. Даже жалко его - столько лет работы с тобой – и всё коту под хвост. Он так старался тебя убедить насчёт ИМД…

\- Не болтай. Обопрись на меня. Нам вон в ту дыру.

\- Откуда знаешь?

\- Я старый солдат. Что я, дорогу из пещеры наверх не найду? Запомнил. Пошли. Только осторожно. Старайся не наступать на ту ногу.

\- Я и не смогу… или… Чёрт!

\- Что такое?

\- Ничего… пошли скорее. А то я что-то ощущаю. Скоро я идти не смогу вообще никак.

\- Почему?

\- Заткнись и тащи, раз уж взялся!

\- Осторожно, тут узко.

\- Чёрт!

\- Да что с тобой?!

\- Беккер… Оставь меня…

\- Опять?

\- Да! Уй…

\- Нога?

\- Ч-чёрт! Беккер, я не могу ею пошевелить! Ох, лучше бы меня паук сожрал!

\- Будешь так тормозить - и сожрёт! Держись, мы уже почти… да что ж такое!

\- Тебе бы так…

\- Больно?

\- Щекотно! И я серьёзно!

\- Что? Дэнни! Блин… Не чувствует он ногу! Паникёр! И меня на уши поставил… Ну-ка, иди сам дальше, симулянт! Пока на твои вопли все пауки не сбежались.

\- Ты что? Я на неё наступить не могу! Ай!

\- Не ори! Подумаешь, нога затекла… а трагедию-то разыграл!

\- Чёрт… ты злишься, потому что я тебя на исповедь развёл, да?

\- Я вообще не злюсь. Но вот там позади твари - злятся. Слышишь? Нас догоняют, и они тут двигаются намного быстрее нас. Так что как хочешь, но давай вперёд. Пошёл уже! Я - за тобой.

\- Но…

\- Ты так быстрее будешь шевелиться! Считай это местью за исповедь!

\- Садист!

\- Бегом пошёл! Тоннель уже достаточно широкий!

…

\- Беккер, а теперь-то что?

\- А теперь связывайся с Джесс, а это дай сюда!

\- ИМД же на них не дейст…

…

\- Зато он на камни действует.

\- А ты уверен, что этот завальчик их надолго задержит?

\- Ты вызвал подкрепление?

\- Да. Джесс обещала, что они будут через полчаса. Мы далеко забрались…

\- Меня больше беспокоит - нет ли у пещеры второго выхода на поверхность. Но это мы отсюда не узнаем. А завальчик пока держится.

\- Так, давай-ка мы отсюда пойдём потихоньку. Мы тут больше ничем помочь не сможем. А мне что-то умирать резко расхотелось, я сегодня уже один раз умирал.

\- Погоди, я маячок оставлю.

\- Беккер.

\- А?

\- И выбрось эту хрень из головы, понял? Не было никаких «чуть не убил и потерял». Ясно?

\- Но я же…

\- Не было! Так, быстро пошли отсюда. Я тебя ждать не буду! У меня обе ноги на месте, и я в состоянии быстро двигаться. Учти!


	22. Выбор

\- Что ты думаешь… эээ… об этом, например?

\- Это жалкое подобие женщины с удалёнными ребрами и признаками гидроцефалии?

\- Беккер, это Барби.

\- Тероцефал значительно красивее.

\- Ну и вкусы у тебя... А это?

\- Это набор для вышивания!

\- Ну и что?

\- Хочешь звездолёт в личное пользование?

\- Да!

\- Что ты будешь с ним делать, если серьёзно?

\- Ну как… Вертолёт я водить умею.

\- Угу.

\- Эээ… Ну ладно, мне бы хватило вертолёта.

\- Намёк понял?

\- Намекаешь, что года через три?

\- Через десять, не меньше.

\- Беккер…

\- Ну, прояви свою знаменитую фантазию!

\- Я пытался.

\- Да, я заметил. Ты не пробовал читать вывеску наверху?

\- «Детям от семи лет».

\- Круто. А Саре сколько будет?

\- Три.

\- Умница. И память пока не подводит. А теперь как в школе - дети, на какой вывеске в этом магазине цифра «три» нарисована?

\- О!

\- Наконец-то…

\- О’кей. Тогда это.

\- Куинн.

\- Я за него.

\- У Сары уже пять плюшевых медведей разных размеров. На каждые полгода по одной штуке. Каждый размером с неё саму на момент дарения. Угадай, кто осчастливил нас этим выводком? А главное, угадай, зачем я на этот раз напросился с тобой за подарком.

\- Зачем?

\- У меня в доме нет места для медвежьей берлоги на шестерых! Вот зачем.

\- На тебя не угодишь!

\- Вообще-то, угождать надо не мне.

\- …

\- Ты чего? Дэнни?

\- Смотри…

\- Господи, что это?

\- Это она.

\- Это ещё и «она»?

\- Да!

\- Я что-то упустил. Этот валунообразный монстр - «она», и она тебе нравится?

\- Беккер… Это «матрошка». Смотри!

\- Э! Э!

\- Да я не сломаю. Гляди!

\- О… Ну-ка, дай сюда… а там еще меньше есть?

\- Попробуй.

…

\- Так. Всех распотрошил? Собирай обратно и пошли платить.

\- Подожди, Дэнни. Держи свою красоту. У меня тут ещё дело есть.

\- Какое?

\- Иди, подожди меня у кассы.

…

\- Беккер… Это что?

\- Представляешь, Джей придёт к Саре на день рождения, у неё куча подарков, а у него - нет. И ждать ему ещё полгода. Элис вон Саре на его день рождения кубики подарила.

\- Кубики и набор «сделай сам» несколько отличаются.

\- Ну, у тебя ж пацан!

\- Джею два года, Беккер. Ему это на три укуса, два рывка - и твой подарок в мусоре.

\- Гм.

\- Лет через пять. А лучше через десять.

\- Уел? Ладно… тогда ему книжка с музыкой. А это я положу на место. Подожди меня здесь.

\- Беккер!

\- Ну?

\- Оставь.

\- Зачем?

\- Беккер, ты и шагу не сделал, ждал, когда я тебя позову обратно. Ну ладно. Если хочешь, чтобы я это сказал, я скажу. Я сам соберу!

\- Между прочим, у него тут моторчик. И батарейка.

\- Он еще и летает?!

\- Куинн! Стал бы я дарить тебе… то есть, Джею, вертолёт, который не летает! Пошли в кассу!


	23. Сотрудничество

\- Я повторяю свой вопрос. Каким образом, позвольте узнать, приписанный к ЦИА микроавтобус оказался в Палеозойской эре, и на кого, простите мне мою прямоту, мне записать убытки? Ваша версия, мистер Куинн!

\- Ну… Там было без вариантов, Лесте… сэр. Или мы давим его микроавтобусом, или в Палеозойской эре появляется современный кролик.

\- Да уж, это вам не бабочка, куда там Брэдбери. Я понимаю. Но почему вы машину потом обратно не вернули, когда уже совершили казнь невинного современного кролика за пересечение границы аномалии?

\- Нет, тут вы сами себе противоречите. Если он пересёк границу, он уже не невинный, он нарушитель!

\- Микроавтобус, мистер Куинн. Судьба кролика мне уже более-менее понятна.

\- Ну… он заглох. А аномалия… ну, вы же понимаете – вытолкать такую махину вручную даже нам вдвоём было не по силам. Пришлось выбирать – или остаёмся мы в микроавтобусе, или только он.

\- Прекрасно. То есть, живой современный кролик – это трагедия, а не менее современный дорогостоящий автомобиль в Палеозое – это нормально. Мне понятна ваша точка зрения.

\- Джеймс, да я…

\- Ваша очередь, капитан!

\- Это я виноват, сэр.

\- Вы задавили кролика? «Гринпис» на вас нет.

\- Я не справился с управлением. Склон был слишком крутой, я не успел вывернуть руль. Мотор заглох, как Дэ… мистер Куинн и сказал. И аномалия грозила закрыться. У нас не оставалось другого выхода, кроме как бросить технику на той стороне, чтобы успеть вернуться самим.

\- Бедный кролик. Он пал жертвой ваших кривых рук... Я так понимаю, это можно считать признанием вины и микроавтобус я записываю на ваш счёт?

\- Погодите! Если бы не я, мы бы туда вообще не поехали! Делите пополам тогда уж...

\- Куинн!

\- Беккер!

\- Господа! Выяснять отношения и делить семейный бюджет вы будете за пределами моего кабинета!

\- Извините, сэр.

\- Да мы не бюджет... Это просто нечестно!

\- Понятия о честности у нас с вами разные, мистер Куинн. Равно как и о правилах, и об ответственности за их нарушение. Я вообще не понимаю, как вы тут до сих пор работаете, с таким-то подходом.

\- Да я ж не отказываюсь платить!

\- Чёрт! Да кому ты нужен, Куинн, с твоей зарплатой! Спишу я этот микроавтобус к чёртовой матери, как неизбежную потерю в экстремальной ситуации, но на вас же техники не напасёшься! А некоторые ещё на танки замахивались.

\- Да я…

\- А ты вообще молчи! Я тебя просил контролировать этого неуправляемого?

\- Просили, но, сэр, вы сами себе противоречите…

\- Что, опять противоречу? Это шизофрения уже… Куинн, прекрати ржать!

\- Ну да. Если он неуправляемый, как его можно контролировать?

\- Сэр, вы даёте нереальные планы…

\- Я сказал, прекрати ёрничать!

\- Я виноват, что за руль вообще сел… я ж уже признал всё.

\- Так, выметайтесь отсюда, оба! Беккер… Капитан Беккер, я рекомендую вам пересмотреть свои взгляды на сотрудничество с этим типом!

\- Спасибо, сэр. Это невозможно.

\- Да знаю я. Но всё-таки рекомендую!

\- Я исправлюсь, сэр!

\- Свежо предание, Ку… мистер Куинн! Закройте дверь с той стороны, и чтобы к вечеру у меня были полные отчёты о задании, и чтобы без кроликов и «я - идиот, не уследил за напарником». Ну, воспользуйтесь неистощимой фантазией мистера Куинна и сочините неисправность в двигателе, а кому захочется нас проверять – пусть производит раскопки в слоях Палеозоя в поисках усопшего микроавтобуса!


	24. Записки на манжетах

\- Опять начинается... Маргарет, я уже объяснял полгода назад: я не кабинетный работник, мне ничего не надо! Нет, даже органайзер не надо, я всё ещё не жалуюсь на память, мне головы достаточно, чтобы не забыть об утренней летучке, вечернем отчёте и дневной встрече с прекрасным, то есть, опасным. Не смею задерживать! Уф, как я устал одно и то же объяснять…

\- Куинн, когда тебе в следующий раз будет остро не хватать ручки и стикера для сиюминутной записи на память, обратись к Рексу.

\- Не понял.

\- Я заказал скрепки, скотч, ручки и стикеры только на себя. Обеспечивать твои потребности не входит в мои планы. А тебе ведь ничего не нужно. Так что к целурозавру, к целурозавру.

\- И скотч только себе?

\- Да.

\- Беккер, ты ж не пьёшь! Да еще и в одиночку...

\- Кто о чём... Я - о канцелярской клейкой ленте! Но - в одиночку.

\- Ну вот. И кто ты после этого?

\- Предусмотрительный и хозяйственный человек.

\- Язва ты, Беккер. И жмот. Маргарет, подожди!

…

\- Ну как? Обеспечил себя стратегическим запасом канцтоваров на ближайшие полгода?

\- Я с тобой не разговариваю.

\- Совсем?

\- Да.

\- О’кей.

…

\- Дэнни, я тебе кофе принес. Между прочим, отбил у Андерсона последнюю кружку в кофеварке.

\- …

\- Чёрный, три ложки сахара. Держи... Ну, хоть голодовку не объявил, и на том спасибо. Кстати, о голодовке. Завтра суббота.

\- …

\- Джесс готовит утку. Вы придёте? Молчание будет воспринято отказом.

\- Зараза.

\- Учитель хороший. Так придёте?

\- Куда мы денемся. Кстати, мне вчера Колин приволок бутылку хорошего виски.

\- Куинн, я с тобой ничего крепче пива не пью. К тому же мы будем с девочками и Джеем.

\- Я уже говорил, что ты зараза? И жмот?

\- Да. И ещё язва.

\- Хорошо. Остаётся без изменений. Но виски я принесу. И буду пить один!

…

\- Это твой, между прочим.

\- Что?

\- Телефон твой! На твоём столе звонит. Собственный телефон не узнаёшь, не-кабинетный работник?

\- Чёрт … Куинн на проводе! Что? Хорошо, мисс Ричардсон, я зайду… что принести? Подождите, я не запомню… Беккер! Беккер, дай ручку, она диктует уже… ну, дай ручку, тебе жалко, что ли?! А бумагу?

\- На манжетах записывай!

\- Жмот и язва! Ой, мисс Ричардсон, извините, это я не вам!


	25. Контрольная точка

\- Девочки, привет.

\- Привет, как дела?

\- Привет, Хел.

\- Папа! Джей, смотри, как мой папа может!

\- Мой папа тоже так может!

\- Ну-ка, не дёргайся, думаешь, легко тебя держать? Кстати, Элис, а где ваш папа?

\- Мой папа как жил последние десять лет, так и живет в Ванкувере, а что?

\- Эл! Ну я ж не о нём! Вот ведь - достойная жена своего мужа...

\- А, ты про Дэнни... Он дома. Кстати, Джесс, мы можем у вас переночевать, как договаривались?

\- Конечно, какие проблемы. Ваши комнаты вас ждут.

\- Элис! Подожди, Сара, иди поиграй... Эл, а что случилось?

\- Да ничего нового. Он всегда впадает в депрессию в это время года, сейчас просто особо затяжной случай. Джесс нас пригласила, а Дэнни попросил дать ему побыть одному сегодня ночью. Ну, я не стала спорить...

\- А мне сказать?

\- Ну... вот, я говорю.

\- А если б я не спросил?

\- Ты бы спросил. А иначе незачем и рассказывать.

\- Джесс...

\- Да, конечно. Иди. Мы еще посидим да спать ляжем, как дети наиграются.

\- До завтра.

\- Я тебя тоже.

 

***

 

\- Кто?

\- Я.

\- Вали отсюда.

\- Дэнни, да это я, Беккер.

\- Я догадался. Вали.

\- Однако.

\- Беккер, не заставляй меня спускать тебя с лестницы.

\- Что там той лестницы, три ступеньки.

\- Это как спустить.

\- Откроешь?

\- Нет, сказал же. Иди к жене.

\- Куинн, ты меня знаешь... Куинн? Чёрт. Ушёл. Так... сейчас... чёрт. И ставни закрыл. В Санта-Клауса играть не хочется, огонь в камине горит... Подождём.

...

\- Беккер?

\- А?

\- Ты офигел совсем - на ступеньках сидеть?

\- А где? Ты предлагаешь мне сесть на землю? У вас тут диванов не предусмотрено.

\- Ты когда пришёл?

\- Ну... вообще-то часа четыре назад. Ещё светло было.

\- Я не слышал...

\- Да ты даже изволил со мной поговорить. Из-за двери. Пообещал меня с лестницы спустить.

\- С этой?

\- Ты видишь здесь другую?

\- Я был пьян...

\- Я заметил.

\- ...кто ж спускает с трёх ступенек... надо, чтоб хоть пять было. А лучше – десять.

\- Добрый.

\- Не, правильно я тебе не открывал. Вали домой, а?

\- Девочки уже спать легли, разбужу. И вообще. Ты давай, страдай дальше. Я тут посижу.

\- Иди ты.

\- Не пойду.

\- Да в дом иди... Пиво. И это был не вопрос.

\- Дэнни, я...

\- Будешь бухтеть – будет виски. Хотя я уже видеть его не могу.

 

***

 

\- За что?

\- Неважно. Просто пей и молчи.

...

\- Беккер.

\- Ну?

\- Ты зачем припёрся?

\- Пива выпить.

\- А. А если серьёзно?

\- Угадай.

\- Элис жаловалась?

\- Она никогда не жалуется.

\- Она золотая. Просто взяла и пошла к вам одна, когда я попросил. И не спрашивала ничего. Она всегда спрашивает, а в эти дни никогда... она золотая.

\- Дэнни, уже столько лет прошло... Ты ей не рассказывал?

\- Зачем? Это не её забота.

\- Ну, вообще, ты и все что тебя касается – её забота. По крайней мере, она так думает.

\- Ей это не нужно.

\- Ты не прав.

\- Беккер. Не надо мне лекций.

\- Ты думаешь, что она узнает, какой ты был псих, и испугается?

\- Слушай, я тебя, кажется, попросил пить молча! Сейчас тебе три ступеньки тридцатью тремя покажутся!

\- Дэнни…

\- Ну чего?

\- Расскажи мне.

\- Ты серьёзно хочешь пересчитать ступеньки?

\- Нет. Расскажи.

\- Да нечего там рассказывать.

\- Есть.

\- Что ж ты настырный такой…

\- Я устал стоять в стороне. Когда мне плохо, ты всегда рядом.

\- Ну, мне не плохо.

\- Да, ты глушишь виски в одно лицо вторые сутки от радужного настроения и любви ко всему миру.

\- Да. Кто его знает, может, я его спас, мир этот. Могу любить с полным правом.

\- Ты его спас. И, наверное, не один раз. Можешь.

\- Если бы ты знал…

\- Я и хочу знать.

\- Я до последнего был… был псих. Хуже, чем он.

\- Куда уж хуже… чёрт. Прости.

\- Нет, ты прав… хуже некуда. Да. Но я до последнего пытался достучаться. Я же помню, как он меня обнимал там, когда мы только встретились, в этом музее чёртовом! Он был мне рад!

\- Он хотел тебя убить.

\- Он был мой брат, Беккер. Брат, которого я не смог спасти четверть века назад. Ему было всего четырнадцать, когда его затянуло в аномалию с этими кошмарными тварями… а меня с ним не было! Тут и взрослый бы не выдержал, а мальчишка… он не виноват.

\- Никто не говорит, что он виноват. Просто… я говорил тебе, но ты не слышал.

\- От того мальчишки ничего не осталось, да. Но, Хел! Я видел его глаза! Он плакал, он почти плакал, когда понял, что это я, что он вернулся!

\- Я понимаю.

\- И я не мог не пойти за ним, когда он решил уйти. Я не мог его снова бросить. Он мой брат!

\- Я понимаю.

\- Ну и пусть прошло восемнадцать лет с тех пор, как он исчез! Ну и что, что ему было уже тридцать два! Ну и что, что он сменил имя, и что с того, что он… он…

\- Он убивал людей. Но я понимаю.

\- Что ты заладил, как попугай! «Понимаю, понимаю!» Что ты понимаешь, у тебя никогда не было брата, и ты никогда никого не терял!

\- Да?! В самом деле?!

\- Ч-чёрт… Прости. Слышишь, прости, я не соображаю, что несу, прости, а? Ну, дурак я, дурак, я помню и Сару, и про Каттера знаю, и про всех твоих ребят… Но они не были твоими младшими братьями, которые ждали от тебя помощи, а ты не пришёл! Просто не пришёл! Ты-то всегда приходил, просто не мог быть везде одновременно и спасти всех. А я…

\- И ты не мог. Ну, отпусти ты меня, всё нормально.

\- Может, ты и прав. Может, тогда, в том доме, и не мог. Аномалия ведь закрылась за ним и открылась снова только потом, спустя четырнадцать лет… Я не мог. Но вот когда мы наконец встретились - я должен был пойти за ним! Патрик решил, что не нужен в этом мире, в этом времени, а он был нужен! Мне.

\- Куинн, это не он не был нужен миру. Это мир не был нужен ему. Он тут просто маньяк, за которым охотятся спецслужбы и психиатры. А там, в прошлом, он король мира. «Я - прошлое, я - будущее»…

\- И я.

\- Что?

\- И я тоже не был ему нужен. Он даже не ненавидел меня. Просто… я был какой-то вехой, контрольной точкой, которую ему нужно было пройти. Он мне сказал… когда мы смогли поговорить…

\- …Что сказал?

\- А? А… Сказал, что я сам дурак, что рванул за ним в Плиоцен. Что он сделал над собой усилие, когда ушёл, оставив меня в живых. Что ему было нужно меня убить, но он почему-то не смог и заставил себя уйти, не доведя дело до конца. Так и сказал «почему-то». Будто искренне не понимал - почему. Знаешь, он смотрел сквозь меня и так… удивлялся.

\- Он собирался убить тебя.

\- А я до последнего надеялся, что он отступит. Но ты был прав. Вы все были правы. Но я же не мог!..

\- Ты тоже не мог просто отступить. Ты столько лет его ждал.

\- Ты понимаешь, ага. Конечно.

\- Не надо так…

\- А как? Все умные, все всё понимают! Он подстрелил меня из ИМД. Я не мог шевельнуться, он всадил в меня слоновий заряд, наверное. Я не знаю, может, я и сознание терял… Он мог меня убить, пока я валялся, но не убил. Ему зачем-то надо было со мной ещё раз поговорить. Он такое нёс… а главное, я вдруг понял, что вы действительно правы. Патрика больше не было. Его убила та тварь, а то, что осталось… Беккер, кто такая Шарлотта?

\- Он говорил о ней?

\- Кто это?

\- Девушка, которая пришла вместе с ним и Эмили. Она умерла от какой-то болезни до того, как мы их нашли. Итан…Патрик считал, что Эмили виновата в её смерти.

\- Он говорил о ней, да… я думаю, когда-то он её любил. Наверное. Он всех винил в её смерти. Он такое обещал и Эмили, и Мэтту, и тебе, и мне заодно… Господи, Беккер, нет ничего ужаснее, когда самый близкий тебе человек оказывается тварью хуже того хищника, и ты ничего не можешь сделать. Хуже, потому что хищник - изначально монстр, от него не ждёшь ничего другого, только смерти. Или ты, или он, и других вариантов нет. А тут…

\- Дэнни…

\- Если бы я видел, что в нём хоть какие-то проблески остались… но я не видел. Это был хищник, Хел. Он хотел перерезать мне горло, думал, что я парализован, но он трепался слишком долго, и у меня руки отошли. Я не мог сделать больше ничего. Я не мог даже встать, не мог увернуться, но он допустил одну ошибку. Он не удосужился отбросить Молли в сторону.

\- Дэнни…

\- Мы с ней натренировались на титанисах… его череп оказался менее прочным.

…

\- Не знаю, что сказать.

\- А ничего тут не скажешь. Пей лучше. А если хочешь - я не держу. Я в тебя верю, ты сможешь доехать до дома в час ночи.

\- Чего?

\- Не надо меня успокаивать. И утешать. Я знаю, кто я и что сделал. И почему. И знаю, что иначе было нельзя. Или он, или я, и я не буду говорить, что «хотел только оглушить». Я испугался его тогда до чёртиков, Беккер. Я хотел его убить.

…

\- А потом я испугался ещё больше. Ты не представляешь.

\- Нет.

\- Отпусти, я в порядке.

\- Не хочу. Сиди, не дёргайся.

\- Думать было некогда особо. Я его закопал прямо там и ушёл. Я не думал, что смогу вернуться, и честно говоря, не знаю, как я эти два месяца там протянул. И еще больше не знаю - зачем, ради чего.

\- У нас год прошёл.

\- Я знаю. А потом я нашёл аномалию. Вывалился, чуть под поезд не попал…

\- А потом мы тебя подобрали. Врач тогда сказал, у тебя шок от приземления перед локомотивом. Я поверил.

\- Знаешь, что меня добивает в эти дни больше всего? Нет, не то, что я это сделал. У меня не было выбора. Это был рефлекс, я и так до последнего тянул.

\- А что тогда?

\- То, что я не спился и не застрелился, и вообще вот так вот… выжил. И сам вспоминал об этом не каждый день. И Патрик не приходил ко мне в кошмарах. И я мог смеяться, улыбаться и шутить, как раньше.

\- Куинн, тебе ныть не надоело? Ты мне всегда всё по полочкам раскладывал, давай я тебе разок разложу, а? Патрик исчез двадцать пять лет назад. И что бы ты ни думал, ты его уже похоронил. А вернулся человек по имени Итан, который был психически нездоров. Сильно нездоров. Если прямо говорить, к нам из аномалии вышел психопат, которого сдерживало, по словам Эмили, только присутствие этой Шарлотты. Но она умерла. Да, наверное, какие-то чувства к тебе у него оставались, и ты из этого выжал все, что мог. Но тебе надо было его отпустить, когда он хотел уйти.

\- Надо. Но это было невозможно.

\- Я, прости за повтор, понимаю. Ты шёл за Патриком… Но сражался ты не с братом. Его там уже не было, и это не была проблема братской любви. Это стало вопросом выживания. Или ты - или тебя. Ты выжил, и ты уничтожил маньяка, который мог снова вернуться к людям и убивать. Почему ты должен сдыхать или спиваться? Кстати, поставь виски, ты на него смотреть не можешь. Дай сюда!

\- Стой! Стой! Ну, в камин-то зачем!

\- Затем, чтобы ты тут у меня на глазах не спился окончательно. А ну вставай. Вставай!

\- Ты чего?

\- Марш в ванную, в душ. Будешь бастовать - приду я, и душ станет ледяным. И захвати свежую рубашку, переоденься, к жене поедешь.

\- Беккер…

\- Марш!

…

\- Ты садист.

\- Я знаю.

\- У меня болит голова.

\- Аспирин в бардачке.

\- Зачем я Элис нетрезвый, с больной головой и в таком раздрае?

\- Зато мы тебя побрили. И не ври, ты уже не в раздрае. Затем, что она волнуется. Она каждый год так волнуется. И я дурак, что до сих пор не вмешался. Казалось - вот, человек переживает о брате, нельзя мешать… какого чёрта! Ты со мной носился все это время, как курица с яйцом, только что пыль не сдувал…

\- Теперь ты не ври. Когда это я пыль с тебя…

\- Куинн, ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я! А я всё это время позволял тебе вот с этим одному сидеть.

\- Эй, осторожнее, если ты хочешь довезти меня до жены с сыном живым!

\- Я осторожен. Я всегда осторожен. Я всегда слишком осторожен!

\- Беккер… ну ты не кипятись. Ничего же не случилось. Притормози, а? Ну, чуть помедленнее. Ну и что, что машин на дороге нет… Ну вот и кто тут псих? Что ты ржёшь?

\- Чёрт тебя побери, Дэнни. Ты так трогательно боишься аварии…

\- Я ничего не боюсь!

\- Тогда поговори с Элис. Она заслужила знать. Один человек учил меня, что нельзя всё время говорить женщине «Не волнуйся», ничего не объяснять, и ждать, что она последует этому совету.

\- Не знаю, кто был этот идиот, но он был прав.

\- Дэнни. Я правда понимаю. Он был твой брат. Ты с этим будешь жить, с тем, что его больше нет, и с тем, почему его больше нет. И каждый год ты будешь проходить эту свою... контрольную точку. Но... Ты знаешь, что у тебя есть мы?

\- Знаю. Если бы не вы… не ты… в общем, ну тебя, Беккер. Мы приехали, что ли?

\- Ну вот. Видишь, окно светится? Иди уже. Она ждёт.


	26. Икебана

\- Настырный.

\- Настойчивый.

\- Упрямый, как...

\- Настоящий мужчина.

\- Интересно, на сколько его хватит.

\- Беккер!

\- Да?

\- Хватит пялиться уже. Это неприлично.

\- Э... Чего?

\- Дай людям спокойно пообщаться. Они сами разберутся. Небось, когда ты с первым букетом к девушке подкатывал, на тебя не пялились.

\- Ну да. Вообще-то, твоими стараниями, Куинн, на меня пялился весь Центр.

\- Да. Неудачный пример. Но скажи что тогда у нас плохо получилось!

\- Да хорошо, хорошо. Купидон.

\- Не обзывайся... О, смотри, взяла букет! Молодец, парень!

\- Это он вот сейчас чего хочет?

\- Ну, вообще, когда вот так подставляют щёку...

\- Нет, погоди! Это уже наглость!

\- А вот она так не считает. Беккер, не паникуй, это всего лишь поцелуй в щёку. Оба довольны.

\- Зато я недоволен!

\- А тебя тут кто спрашивает? Сиди уже. А то ещё можешь в дом пойти. Там Джесс. Подставь ей щёку.

\- …

\- Заодно поможешь. Наверняка грубая мужская сила девочкам не помешает. А я тут посижу, послежу, чтобы Ромео с Джульеттой не замёрзли.

\- Джесс с Элис просили не мешать. Мы и так уже и ёлку поставили, и стол передвинули, и стулья принесли.

\- Это было два часа назад, сейчас уже, может, опять помощь нужна…

\- Слушай, отними ты у них этот «букет»!

\- Беккер, угомонись. Чем тебе букет не угодил?

\- Ну, она же его нюхает!

\- И что?

\- Глаз выколет, вот что!

\- Саре пять лет, она прекрасно понимает, что нюхать такие букеты надо осторожно.

\- А если нечаянно?

\- Паникёр. Подумаешь, ёлка. Не сосна же. Колокольчики, конечно, лучше, но где тебе Джей возьмет колокольчики в конце декабря?

\- Ой!

\- Извини, Хел, я не думала, что вы сядете под самой дверью. Мальчики, берите детей, пошли за стол. Дэнни, выкиньте ветки, которые Сара держит, не тащите в дом грязь.

\- Эл, это букет!

\- А. Тогда прихвати в прихожей вазу, выкинь мою осеннюю икебану… у нас Рождество, пусть теперь будет зимняя. Все за стол!


	27. В открытом космосе

\- Это была самая идиотская идея отпуска, которую я когда-нибудь слышал.

\- Ну, идиотская-не идиотская, а ты на неё согласился.

\- Бросить жену с ребёнком на две недели вот ради этого!

\- Ну, если кто не заметил, Беккер, не ты один бросил жену с ребёнком.

\- Но тебе-то тут явно нравится! Что вообще за страсть к этой стране, а?

\- Ну... вообще не только к этой, но только в этой такая хорошая зима.

\- Вот об этом я и говорю. Вот счастье-то – минус двадцать пять, чистое поле, ближайший населённый пункт чёрт знает где, река рядом, ветер с неё, как на северном полюсе, эта белая гадость в лицо летит со всей дури, и, чтобы поговорить, надо к ветру спиной повернуться, а то задохнёшься...

\- Ну, во-первых, минус двадцать три.

\- О да, это большая разница!

\- Во-вторых, не в чистом поле, а на лыжне.

\- Да, я забыл отметить лыжи и палки.

\- Беккер, ты должен уметь ходить на лыжах!

\- Я умею, если кто не заметил. Но не люблю. К тому же на лыжах очень неудобно поворачиваться спиной к ветру. Чёрт! Особенно когда он так резко меняет направление!

\- У тебя прекрасно получается.

\- Продолжай!

\- Что?

\- В-третьих!

\- А. Ну да, в третьих. В-третьих, ближайший населённый пункт – кстати, название мог бы и запомнить уже - Кострома – не чёрт знает где, а всего в пятнадцати километрах... Тебе в мили перевести?

\- ...

\- Не рычи. Не верю, одичать настолько ты ещё не успел. В-четвёртых, ветер действительно надоел... но он скоро стихнет. И это не белая гадость, а снег.

\- Дэнни, напомни мне, почему я согласился с тобой сюда поехать?

\- Потому что я предложил.

\- Зачем?

\- Только русские умеют правильно отмечать повышение в звании. И скажи, что тебе не понравилось.

\- Э...

\- Да-да?

\- Я плохо помню.

\- Опять? Ну вообще да, стакан водки на голодный желудок – это вам не пара кружек пива в лондонском пабе. Верю. Но скажи, что тебе не понравилось!

\- Не могу, я же не помню.

\- Увиливаешь от честного ответа. Ладно. Кстати, смотри, ветер стих.

\- Тебе не кажется, что нам пора разворачиваться? Темнеет.

\- Боишься заблудиться?

\- Я? Заблудиться?

\- Или, может, ты устал?

\- Я?!

\- Беккер, ты с возрастом стал брюзгой и ленивцем. Бери пример с меня. Где твой природный оптимизм?

\- Я всю жизнь был скептик и реалист.

\- Да ладно! Хотя... да. Наверное. Но сейчас ты просто невыносим!

\- Тогда зачем ты меня с собой таскаешь? Поехал бы с семьёй, научил бы Джея на лыжах ходить...

\- И обмывать с Джеем твои новые погоны?

\- Кто мешал сделать это со мной, но в нашем баре?

\- Брюзга. Брюзга и зануда.

\- А ещё жмот и язва, ага. С кем ты связался... Слушай, ну вот мы и доболтались. Почему так темно стало?

\- Это тучи ветер снёс, видишь, снегопад прекратился. Вот и потемнело. Тут рано темнеет. А сегодня новолуние... Страшно?

\- Ужасно.

\- Ладно, пожалею тебя. Разворачивайся.

\- ...

\- Эй! Разворачивайся! Беккер, алё! Майор! Ты меня слышишь? Приём!

\- Дэнни...

\- Ну?

\- Смотри.

\- Куда, что ты там... О.

\- О.

...

\- Ну, ты ещё будешь меня спрашивать, зачем, почему и отчего? Ты такое когда последний раз видел?

\- ...

\- То-то же. Это Большая Медведица?

\- Да.

\- А где Полярная звезда?

\- Вот эта. Яркая. Следи за пальцем... да не на палец смотри! Вот в том направлении - самая яркая...

\- Ясно. Астроном!

\- Просто ориентироваться по звёздам ещё скаутов учат.

\- А я не был скаутом...

\- Никогда не поздно.

\- Да?

\- Хочешь урок?

\- Нет, я помню рассказы Коннора, как ты ему уроки ориентирования в больнице преподносил... не надо. Я и так знаю, что город – там. Хотя нет, там. Или... там.

\- А может, там?

\- Беккер!

\- Ну, ты так забавно руками размахивал во все стороны, почему бы не махнуть и вверх... Да ладно, лыжню ещё не занесло. Видишь?

\- Вижу. Ну что, пошли обратно?

\- Погоди...

\- Беккер, ты чего? Ты куда? Провалишься без лыж!

\- Для того и снял.

\- Беккер! Хел, ты спятил? Двадцать пять градусов, ты куда в сугроб полез?

\- Двадцать три.

\- Велика разница! Ты чего?

\- Попробуй.

\- Не, я ещё не спятил, в снегу валяться!

\- А ты попробуй.

\- Чёрт... С кем я связался...

\- С занудой, жмотом и язвой. Осторожнее, палки не потеряй, нам ещё обратно идти.

\- Точно, зануда... Й-йех!

\- Не раздави!

...

\- Мы так замёрзнем...

\- Хочешь встать? Куинн?

\- Погоди... Когда так лежишь, кажется, будто мы в открытом космосе. Столько звёзд...

\- Небо куполом...

\- Поэты.

\- Дэнни.

\- А?

\- Спасибо.

\- За что?

\- Ну... что вытащил. Я уже забыл, когда действительно был в отпуске.

\- А в открытом космосе?

\- Смешно... В следующий раз возьмём девочек и Джея.

\- Правильно. Но водку мы с ними пить не будем, даже если ты генерала получишь.

\- Я надеюсь, мы сюда вернёмся несколько раньше, чем я получу генерала...

\- Оптимист.

\- Я реалист.

\- Зануда, жмот и язва...

\- Ну да. И зачем ты со мной связался? Хватит ржать, Куинн!


	28. А тир подождёт!

\- Ну и куда ты уставился? Что там интересного?

\- Картинки занятные. Как ты в них разбираешься?

\- Ну, вот ещё поговори мне! Слушай, ты мешаешь. Уйди. Уйди, я сказал! Мне надо этот отчёт закончить через час. А лучше через полчаса.

\- Ты это говорил два часа назад. Ты тоже плохо разбираешься в этих картинках?

\- Так, я кому сказал – уйди? Чёрт! Да пусти же, телефон звонит...

\- Да пожалуйста...

\- И не дуйся!.. Куинн, слушаю! Да. Да, я скоро закончу. Нет, мы сегодня с Беккером собирались в тир. Да, в другой раз обязательно. Спасибо, что позвал.

\- Тир, тир... Тир. Слово-то какое интересное. Тиррррр...

\- Мэтт всегда не вовремя. Мы первый раз за месяц сможем вместе туда дойти. Нет уж, первым делом – тир, а выпивка потом. Наоборот менее логично, верно?

\- Тиррррр....

\- Слушай, а потише никак? И вообще, что ты забыл в моём кабинете? Давай, вали отсюда, поищи Джесс. Или лучше Эбби.

\- Эбби. Эбби – это хорошо. Только она сейчас не в настроении.

\- Ну и что, что Эбби занята? Я тут при чём? И не мельтеши перед монитором! А с Мэттом и завтра можно сходить... или в пятницу. Да, лучше в пятницу.

\- А чем пятница лучше завтра?

\- Так, парень, теперь ты мне точно мешаешь. Вали отсюда. Я тебе даже дверь открыл, видишь?

\- Ну, вижу. Эбби не в духе, Коннора нет, Джесс за пультом, и она оттуда меня всегда гоняет. А в оружейную я не хочу. И к Лестеру не хочу. Я лучше тут.

\- Разговорился... Хуже попугая. Попугай хоть по габаритам меньше!

\- Попугай. Что такое попугай?

\- Заткнись.

...

\- Дэнни?

\- Чёрт, напугал... Я думал, ты заснул. Надежды не оправдались... Не свиристи так!

\- Я на свету не сплю. Тебе не надоело? Давай лучше в дартс? Ты кидаешь, я мешаю... У нас обычно хорошо получается.

\- Брось! Брось дротик! Помнишь, что в прошлый раз было? Отдай!

\- Да на, забери... нет уж, ты бери! Бери и пошли уже!

\- Ай! Он же острый! Брось, кому сказал!

\- Тук-тук, я не помешаю?

\- Господи, Беккер, как я тебе рад... Беккер, забери от меня этого... этого... попугая!

\- Сам попугай!

\- Я его чирикание слушать уже не могу!

\- И тебе привет, Куинн.

\- А?

\- Ну мы вроде со вчера не виделись.

\- А. Привет. Забери его, будь человеком. Я никак отчёт не допишу, а он то в монитор лезет, то за плечо хватает, верещит как подорванный, теперь вот дротик приволок, колется...

\- И приволок! Мы давно не играли!

\- Он опять чирикает!.. Заткни его, а?

\- Что ты от него хочешь? Сколько раз тебе говорить – убирай игрушки с рабочего места!

\- Как это – убирай, а играть как?!

\- Заткнись, животное, хватит верещать! Беккер, рабочее место у меня за компьютером и в поле, а в том углу у меня работы нет... И это не игрушки, а тренажёр меткости и координации.

\- Не заткнусь! Я и говорю – мы давно не тренировались... Ну, возьми дротик...

\- Зашибу!

\- Не-а.

\- Дай хоть заключение написать!

\- Ладно, дописывай. А дротик я тут подержу, чтоб ты про нас с ним не забыл. И нет, я не сплю с дротиком во рту!

\- Интересно, а если тебе намордник надеть, ты все равно чирикать будешь?

\- Да!

\- Э... Куинн, я пойду, пожалуй? Вы тут, кажется, общий язык уже нашли. Через час жду на стоянке, не заиграйся тут...

\- Стой! Беккер! Стой!

...

\- Ну вот. Ты его выжил, Рекс.

\- А то. С ним в тир можно, а со мной в дартс – нет?

\- Тьфу. Попугай и есть... Чёрт с ним, с заключением. Дай сюда, пошли. А потом вали к Эбби!

\- Договорились!


	29. Кругом одни шпионы

\- Беккер! Так, я не понял, что случилось? Рабочий день окончен, почему оружейная закрыта, отчёты сданы, а ты всё ещё сидишь тут? Майорам закон не писан, и команды «отбой» они не признают? Ты чего к компьютеру прилип?

\- Дэнни, тебя стало слишком много.

\- И шумно – это самое главное. Я здесь ради шума.

\- У тебя получается. Пошумел? Поезжай домой.

\- Не понял!

\- Мы с тобой сегодня никуда не собирались. Джесс закончила смену на три часа раньше и меня на вечер отпустила. Я сказал, что буду поздно. Сара у бабушки.

\- У которой?

\- У её мамы. Можно, я посижу тут?

\- Можно, а что ты делаешь?

\- Дэнни! Мешаешь!

\- Ну чего, я только посмотреть...

\- Ты ещё дротик принеси!

\- Зачем дротик? Ты на что намекаешь?

\- Твоё чириканье начинает раздражать.

\- Беккер!

\- Убери руку, загораживаешь.

\- А что там? Да пусти! О...

\- Вот я и говорю. О.

\- Это откуда? Опять ваш Дункан балуется?

\- Да нет. Это не он. Да и информация иначе подана. Это вообще как реклама смотрится.

\- «Динозавры проникают в наше время. Команда профессора Каттера»... Беккер, это устаревшая информация!

\- Ты сюда посмотри.

\- «ЦИА – организация, занимающаяся исследованием природы возникновения аномалий”... это чего это? Ну-ка, пусти! Так... герои... О, да это прямо досье... слушай, почему у тебя тут на фотке лицо поперёк себя шире? Не похож. А это... Упс. Где они такой кадр раздобыли, кто меня тогда снял, признавайтесь?

\- Куинн, тебе не кажется, что ты не тем занят? Какая разница...

\- Нет, ну ты посмотри! Все люди как люди, даже Хелен на человека похожа, а я – как из могилы вылезший зомби!

\- Ну, ты тогда и не блистал красотой и, если честно, чистотой тоже. Ты не виноват, прыжки по Плиоцену не сильно красят человека...

\- Особенно когда у него и так рожа как у крокодила! Зачем же ещё хуже–то... Нет, я им напишу! Я жаловаться буду!

\- Кому?

\- Ну вот же! Primeval Wiki... «contact us»! Сейчас я им сконтачу... пусти!

\- Дэнни.

\- Ну чего тебе, жалко, что ли? Я вежливо!

\- Дэнни!

\- Жмот и язва. Шпионам помогаешь?

\- Это не шпионский сайт. И не наш.

\- А чей? Ну, чего ты плечами пожимаешь?

\- Да не знаю я, чей. Но это не про нас. Адрес ЦИА фиктивный. В слове «целурозаврав» опечатка. Лестер никогда в жизни не носил такой галстук. Джесс, конечно, любит яркие цвета, но это же вообще какая-то Гарсия из Criminal Minds, пёрышек в волосах не хватает... А это – разве это Мэтт? А я?

\- А я?!

\- Что ты... ну, случайно – ты. Или кто-то на тебя похожий. Ты сюда заглядывал?

\- Кастинг. Блин. Кастинг?

\- Во. Джейсон Флеминг... это не ты крокодил, это он.

\- А я?

\- У Элис дома спросишь, я не спец по крокодилам.

\- Беккер!

\- Пользуешься тем, что я ниже пояса не бью, а сидя - выше бить неудобно?

\- Подумаешь, подзатыльник... Так что это за прикол?

\- Ну... я тут покопался немного. Интернет большой, а Гугл всё знает.

\- Ну и?

\- Вот, качаю.

\- Чего качаешь, где?

\- Сериал. Уже первые три сезона есть. Сейчас два последних докачаются, скину на винт переносной, устроим дома просмотр.

\- Какой сериал?

\- Я было начал первые серии смотреть, но там как-то скучно. Хотя Коннор смотрится прикольно. Ну, в смысле, тот, кто Коннора изображает. Я его таким никогда не видел, но по рассказам – похож. Пацан.

\- А скучно почему?

\- Да... так.

\- О, вижу описания серий... э, а мы где?

\- Вот потому и скучно. Мы в третьем сезоне начинаемся. А некоторые из нас в нём и заканчиваются.

\- Что за намёки, Беккер?!

\- Да ладно... И всё-таки интересно, откуда у них такие сведения... я в понедельник попробую позадавать наводящие вопросы.

\- Ты лучше сразу Лестеру покажи - он тебе без всяких вопросов всё ответит. Один звонок куда надо... В общем, в понедельник разберёмся. Так, я пошёл за попкорном, встретимся у вас. Я Элис с Джеем возьму. Вот и полетели все планы на уик-энд...

\- Кстати!

\- Кстати да. Я тоже подумал... Досье на Элис я не видел.

\- Значит, не так уж и много про нас знают.

\- Значит, много что сочинили...

\- Так, марш за попкорном, Куинн!

\- Уже иду. Слушай, я там заметил... а что такое фанфик?


	30. Закрыть гештальт

\- Ты серьёзно?

\- Нет, я шучу. Я люблю так пошутить. Да что там – я всё время так шучу. Ты не замечал?

\- Э... Вообще-то нет.

\- Куинн, тебе знакомо такое понятие, как сарказм?

\- Трудно быть столько лет у тебя в подчинении и не понимать значения этого слова.

\- Это был комплимент?

\- Разумеется. Начальству всегда говорят комплименты и вообще нагло льстят. Начальство это любит.

\- Гм. Это был сарказм?

\- Нет, это был приступ откровенности. Больше не повторится.

\- Отчего же. Это познавательно.

\- В свете последних пояснений позволю себе повторить вопрос: Лестер, ты серьёзно? Или это предложение тоже был сарказм?

\- Куинн, я, конечно, человек тщеславный и где-то даже очень. Местами. Не спрашивай, какими.

\- Ну вот, а я как раз...

\- ...Однако я ещё не дошёл до того, чтобы ловить тебя на выходе в конце рабочего дня и завлекать к себе в кабинет, чтобы посмотреть, как ты отреагируешь на мой великолепный сарказм.

\- Спасибо.

\- Не за что пока. Отвечая на твой вопрос: да, я серьёзно.

\- Джеймс.

\- Я за него.

\- У меня нет слов.

\- Так не бывает. У тебя они есть всегда и в избытке. И иногда это раздражает.

\- Это будет круто.

\- Нет. Круто это будет, если мы придумаем, как правильно подать. Для этого ты мне и нужен.

\- В смысле?

\- В смысле дорога ложка к обеду.

\- Это сарказм?

\- Это русская поговорка. Я думал, ты в курсе.

\- Я-то в курсе, но при чём тут...

\- Ну вот представь, что я дал тебе звездолёт. Поиграть. А потом отобрал. И в космос ты на нём не вышел! Потому что я дал его поиграть, а не «полетать».

\- А у тебя есть звездолёты?

\- Тьфу. Я только хотел сказать, что взрослому человеку такие игрушки ради игрушек неинтересны и даже обидны, если уж звездолёт – то уж чтоб хоть пару оборотов вокруг Земли нарезать.

\- Ну... это круче, да.

\- Только я забыл, что понятие «взрослый человек» тут явно лишнее.

\- Сарказм?

\- Приступ откровенности.

\- И почему вам всем не терпится дать мне звездолёт...

\- Всем?

\- Беккер тоже как-то предлагал.

\- Предлагал звездолёт? И ты не взял?

\- Сарказм, я его узнал... Нет, Беккер тоже звездолёт в пример приводил, чтобы объяснить, почему я выбрал неправильный подарок Саре.

\- Так, ладно, меньше слов, больше дела. Я тебе задание дал, завтра чтобы что-нибудь придумал. Времени мало остаётся. А сейчас иди, у меня ещё дела есть.

...

\- Джеймс?

\- Чёрт. Тебя учили стучаться? И вообще, по моим подсчётам ты уже должен к дому подъезжать!

\- Да я тут подумал... звездолёт – это даже просто поиграть здорово. А может, не надо ничего выдумывать? Ну, он же не пацан уже. А когда мечта сбывается - всегда хорошо. Не будет ему обидно. Он поймёт, что затевать войнушку местного значения ради его дня рождения - это как-то не очень правильно.

\- Предлагаешь просто «дать поиграть»?

\- Ну почему - просто. Сложно! Но твоих возможностей должно хватить...

 

***

 

\- Всем доброе утро! Вы готовы? Прекрасно. Джесс, бери Сару, загружайтесь. Мужа не забудь.

\- Я уж сам как-нибудь доберусь до машины, спасибо. И куда мы едем?

\- На Кудыкину гору. Сказал - секрет…

\- Я никогда не любил твои сюрпризы.

\- А хоть раз мои сюрпризы плохо заканчивались?

\- Да.

\- Лаконично. Спорить не буду. Э, куда? Нет, Беккер, за рулём сегодня я. Нет, а рядом со мной Элис. А ты назад, назад, к жене… Ничего, переживёшь одну поездку. Тебе сколько лет сегодня стукнуло? А всё как маленький - «не люблю сзади ездить, не люблю»… Еще поплачь, что игрушки отбирают.

\- …

\- Все сели? Джесс, прикрой окно, поедем быстро. Сара, не кусай Джея, Джей, не лезь руками в ухо дяди Беккера, дядя Беккер, не дуйся. Ещё наиграешься.

 

***

 

\- Здорово бабахнул.

\- Ну, дарить – так уж полный комплект. Вместе со стрельбой.

\- И заметь – даже Саре тут интересно.

\- Да, неплохо получилось.

\- Я, когда предлагал, даже не думал, что ты целый полигон для него выбьешь.

\- Нет, Куинн, а как ты себе представляешь прогулку на танке в Лондоне?

\- Ну... не знаю. Как-то же ты это планировал изначально, когда тебе мысль о танке в голову пришла.

\- Ничего я не планировал. Для планирования я тебя позвал. Кстати, Куинн, ты знаешь, что такое «гештальт-терапия»?

\- С тобой поведёшься – и не такое знать будешь. А что это?

\- Гугл тебе в помощь. А вообще, когда наш танкист вернётся – поймёшь...

\- В любом случае, это был хороший подарок, Лестер.

\- Я знаю.

\- От скромности не умрёшь.

\- Я? Никогда.

\- Что-то по твоей довольной физиономии я вижу, что эта что-то_там-терапия и тебе на пользу пошла.

\- Даже не думай. У меня всё в порядке и в услугах психотерапевтов я не нуждаюсь.

\- Хорошо-хорошо. Я и не думаю...

\- Верно, не стоит утруждать мозг.

\- ...Я просто знаю.

\- Куинн. Ты не хочешь помочь своей жене найти Джея?

\- А где он?

\- По-моему, вон та группа военных вокруг Элис задаётся тем же вопросом.

\- Чёрт...

...

\- Джей, вылезай. Они уже разбежались на твои поиски.

\- Не вылезу.

\- Почему?

\- Меня дядя Беккер в танк не взял.

\- Хм. Ладно, пошли. Закрывать гештальты – так все сразу.

\- А куда мы пойдём, дядя Джеймс?

\- Ну... тормознём для тебя танк. Я знаю, где его можно перехватить.


	31. Прорицания

\- Слушай, а как ты думаешь, что будет лет через пять?

\- Хм. А почему ты не спрашиваешь, что будет через год?

\- Что будет через год, я и так знаю.

\- Беккер, да ты провидец. Делись!

\- Через год у нас снова будет жить Амрита, а я буду вертеться, как белка в колесе, и мне будет немножко не до предвидений.

\- А откуда ты зна... Беккер!

\- Ну, вообще это случится немножко раньше, но что через год будет именно это, я убеждён.

\- И ты молчишь?!

\- Ай! Да я сам только вчера вечером узнал! Еще раз замахнёшься, без руки останешься!

\- Да ладно!

\- Чёрт... Э... Дэнни, хватит! Подумаешь, двойня... Ы!

\- Двойня!!!

\- Да пусти! Раздавишь!

\- Ничего с тобой не сделается.

\- Можно подумать, ты к этому сам руку приложил, столько счастья...

\- Беккер, ты вот сейчас сам понял, что сказал?

\- Э... да. Ну, я в смысле... это... не, ну ты ж понимаешь...

\- Да ладно, папаша, я прикалываюсь. Понимаю.

\- Ну... вот.

\- Это надо отметить!

\- Ага. Приходите в субботу.

\- А сегодня после работы слабо в бар?

\- Ну... Джесс дома... Мы ж с ней... Ну, в общем, в бар - завтра.

\- Понял. Вам теперь надо ловить каждый день вместе наедине... Лучше ловите ночи.

\- Дэнни!

\- Хочешь, мы в субботу вместо посиделок заберём Сару и пойдем на аттракционы?

\- А можно?

\- Тьфу, дурень! Нужно!

...

\- Так всё-таки, ты не ответил.

\- На что?

\- Что будет через пять лет?

\- Провидец у нас ты.

\- Ну, я так далеко не заглядываю.

\- Хм... Ладно. Через пять лет ты получишь подполковника.

\- Только через пять?

\- Ладно, может и раньше, но через пять ты точно им будешь.

\- И?

\- Что – и? Ну, Сара будет водить мальчиков...

\- Куинн!

\- А?

\- Саре ещё тринадцати не будет. Какие мальчики?!

\- Папаша, вы невыносимы. На дворе двадцать первый век! Я ж не сказал, что она замуж выйдет, я сказал просто – мальчики. И не смотри на меня так, Джея она еще лет десять не оценит по достоинству, так что я тут буду ни при чём.

\- Так, оставь эту тему, пожалуйста.

\- Ну, ты сам спросил.

\- А Центр?

\- Что – Центр... Коннор что-то пел про пару лет после Конвергенции. Но пара лет прошла давно, а аномалии всё ещё появляются. Так что даже если через пять лет они и перестанут открываться, нам последствия расхлёбывать хватит надолго. Секретность вряд ли уменьшится, и Служба Безопасности вряд ли будет лишней. Только нужно ли будет подполковнику заниматься охраной научно-исследовательского института? Что, капитанов не найдут?

\- А...

\- Бэ. Придумают для тебя что-нибудь поинтереснее. Если, конечно, наш ЦИА не окажется в эпицентре каких-нибудь злобных происков врагов. А так – куда скажут, туда и пойдёшь. Не хмурься. Это обратная сторона погон подполковника. А то еще можешь в отставку уйти.

\- Ты рехнулся?

\- Нет, но у тебя, по-моему, уже есть опыт.

\- Куинн.

\- Ладно, ладно, молчу.

...

\- А Джесс?

\- Джесс будет дома. Воспитывать детишек. Ну и с ее профилем она и надомную работу найдет, если ей захочется финансовой независимости. И кстати: я в этом немного понимаю - она и через пять, и через пятнадцать, и через двадцать пять лет будет всё такой же красавицей.

\- А...

\- А тебе останется только не наращивать вторые подбородки по мере роста погон, чтобы соответствовать.

\- Но...

\- Вы все так говорите, пока они у вас майорские. Понял? Вот и молчи.

\- А ты?

\- А что я... Я вряд ли буду нужен в Центре, когда аномалии закроются. Я не учёный.

\- А как же?

\- Гм. Действительно. А как же. Беккер, тебе не приходит в голову, что мир не вращается вокруг аномалий? И что люди как-то ухитряются жить, не гоняясь ежедневно за динозаврами и дииктодонами?

\- ...

\- Извилины аж на лице проступили от натуги. Беккер, убери это выражение с лица, не напрягайся.

\- Да ну тебя!

\- Ладно, просто давай ты потом об этом подумаешь. Я бар куплю.

\- Чего?

\- Ну, мы с Элис давно об этом говорим. Что будет, когда мне придётся уйти из Центра. Понимаешь, я уже сейчас как бы не мальчик, а через пять лет меня уже вряд ли куда-то возьмут на новое место. Надо уже думать.

\- Дэнни, когда ты так говоришь, мне не по себе.

\- Что, серьёзно слишком? Ну... а куда деваться, иногда реальность настигает со всей строгостью и неотвратимостью.

\- Чего помрачнел?

\- Да... неважно.

\- Сколько тебе не хватает?

\- Чего?

\- Ну бар ты уже присмотрел, мне кажется. Так сколько?

\- Беккер.

\- Ну?

\- Вам рожать скоро, а я точно раньше, чем через год, не отдам.

\- Ничего, вот как раз тогда и нужно будет.

\- А если прогорю?

\- Ты? Никогда.

\- Приятно, что в меня так верят, но...

\- Ну и значит не отдашь. Тогда будем считать, что я был в доле и мы прогорели вместе.

...

\- Так... ну, теперь придётся вас догонять. Да ещё и двойня... даже не знаю, как мы успеем.

\- Да ну тебя, Куинн! Устроил соревнования.

\- Нет, ты не понял. Детям же надо с кем-то играть. Надо, чтобы по возрасту подходили... мы и так с Джеем затянули малость.

\- Дэнни.

\- А?

\- А вот купишь ты бар.

\- Ну.

\- Уйдёшь из ЦИА.

\- Ну?

\- Меня тоже оттуда переведут.

\- Ну?

\- А как же мы? Ну, мы с тобой.

\- Гм. Знаешь, ты меня пугаешь. Вообще был бы ты не ты, я бы обиделся.

\- Ну, извини, я просто так.

\- У меня гарантии есть, если что. Беккер...

\- ?

\- Ты только не убивай.

\- Ну?

\- Лет через десять Сара Джея оценит, я тебе гарантирую. А мы, Куинны, люди простые – нравится девушка, так мы её... Ай! Ой! Я имел в виду – к алтарю! А эту пошлость ты сам подумал!

...

\- Беккер. Ну, ты чего? Что я сказал-то? Уж и пошутить нельзя... Эй!

\- Да я вот думаю...

\- Опять?

\- Ну. Если Сара откажется – у нас еще минимум два шанса есть.

\- O_O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _автор приносит извинения за смайл в тексте, но словами без ремарок эту эмоцию не выразить..._


	32. Ну, пожалуйста!

\- Беккер.

\- Ну?

\- Хватит кокетничать. Ну что ты, как принцесса, в самом деле!

\- Нет.

\- Беккер, у тебя принцесса плохо получается, ты даже на принца уже не тянешь.

\- На себя посмотри.

\- А мне ни к чему… Ну, Беккер! Ну, пожалуйста.

\- Куинн, отвали. Не могу я больше.

\- Беккер… ну я ж тебя не пить со мной прошу!

\- Думаешь, это проще?

\- Беккер… ну я сам все сделаю, ты только своими пальцами зажми!

\- Обалдел, что ли? Уйди, не трожь руками. Руки убери, я сказал!

\- Ну и пожалуйста! Точно, принцесса-недотрога.

…

\- Беккер…

\- Ну?

\- Слушай, ну когда еще мы так вот… вдвоем? А? Ну когда еще Джесс с Элис и детьми вместе уедут? Имей совесть! Я соскучился!

\- Погоди, это у меня совесть? Это у тебя совести нет! Ты меня уже заездил! Я с тобой всего два часа, а уже как выжатый лимон!

\- Ну ладно, ладно! Говорю же - соскучился…

\- Тьфу.

\- Беккер. Понимаешь, я ведь не отстану. Кочевряжься - не кочевряжься.

\- Я понимаю, но с меня на сегодня хватит.

\- Ну хочешь, на колени встану?

\- Ты что, сдурел совсем?! Уйди! Чтоб тебя, лучше бы я с тобой выпить согласился!

\- Да, тогда бы мы обошлись без подручных инструментов. Но это было бы менее красиво! И вообще, я, может, хочу, чтобы в кои-то веки было романтично и эстетически приятно. Тебе жалко?

\- …

\- Голову не жалко, потому что стенка гипсокартонная. А вот дырку пробьешь, как потом Джесс будешь объяснять, откуда это?

\- Скажу, с тобой потусовались! Она поймет.

\- И ревновать не будет?

\- Джесс? К тебе?

\- Да уж… Беккер.

\- Ну?

\- Ну, пожалуйста.

\- Чтоб тебя, Куинн. Когда ты так смотришь, тебя то ли убить хочется, то ли…

\- Ну сколько тебя уже уламывать можно?

\- Господи… Что ж тебя так проняло-то! Дай уже сюда гитару!

\- А говорил, руками не трогать…

\- Дай, говорю, пока не передумал! Что тебе сыграть на этот раз?


	33. Какое всё зелёное

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Навеяно твиттером Бена Мэнсфилда_

\- Ых! Не успел войти, уже с ног сшибают... Так, молодёжь, аккуратнее, я тут один, а вас вон сколько!

\- И всего-то двое!

\- Кто это у меня тут такой умный и считать умеет?

\- Меня Сара учит.

\- Клёво, Джей. Я всегда знал, что на Беккеров можно положиться. Сара, дай пять. А ты чего такая невесёлая? Папа же вроде дома.

\- А дядя Беккер с нами не играет.

\- Папа просто устал на работе!

\- Да? Как интересно, он сегодня весь день с дядей Лестером фигнёй какой-то... ну, то есть, очень важные вопросы они решали. В кабинете. Почти весь день. И вызовов сегодня не было. С чего устал-то?

\- Папа много работает.

\- Не, ну тебе виднее, конечно, о чём это я. Сара, а мама у вас где? В гостиной? Я с ней пойду поздороваюсь.

...

\- Привет, Джесс.

\- Дэнни! А я не слышала, как ты пришёл.

\- Да меня сразу у входа подрастающее поколение поймало. Сара на меня как макака на пальму лезла. Она у вас совсем тут одичала, что ли?

\- А что, по тебе соскучиться может только дикий?

\- Ну... Нет, конечно. Слушай, а что это за приколы про папу, который так переутомился, что с детьми поиграть не в состоянии?

\- А у него не спрашивал?

\- Да не, я ж только вошёл. А так я с ним с прошлой пятницы только "привет-пока" в Центре, у меня запарка с отчётами, да и у него, смотрю, тоже.

\- А. Ну, ты вот и спроси. Почему он дома вообще появляется только переночевать последнюю неделю. Сегодня первый день нормально дома с утра.

\- Что, даже в выходные?

\- Представь себе. У него ж какие-то дополнительные дежурства на этой неделе были. Думаю, мне пора обратно возвращаться, совсем распустились, график ни к чёрту...

\- Джесс.

\- Дэнни?

\- Чертыхаться брось, тебе не идёт. Мелкие же слышат.

\- Да чего они там могут слышать... Ты думаешь?

\- Уверен, они уже всё слышат. Говорят, беременным классическую музыку полезно слушать, чтобы детям слух развивать ещё до рождения. А вернуться - конечно, вот сейчас через месяц родишь, а там через годик и вернёшься... Да?

\- Ну... да.

\- Ну вот и хорошо. И не нервничай, поняла? Где это перетрудившееся чудо?

\- В кабинете. Спасибо, Дэнни.

...

\- Ну? И чем же это ты таким был занят, что не смог со мной ни разу за неделю выбраться перекусить после работы, где сегодня так переутомился, что Сару на руках потаскать пять минут не в состоянии, и какие-такие срочные незаменимые дежурства у начальника Службы безопасности по выходным? В пустующем Центре? Где одного оператора на пульте, двух охранников плюс три работника зоопарка достаточно за глаза и по уши. Можно подумать, у нас новая Конвергенция на носу.

\- Типун тебе на язык.

\- Мне-то типун, а ты от ответа не уходи. Что там на этот раз? Дворец где-то строишь втихаря в одиночку?

\- Ну, вспомнил...

\- А что ещё делать? У меня уже фантазия не работает.

\- Да не строю я ничего.

\- А у врача был?

\- Зачем?

\- Ты себя в зеркале давно видел?

\- Утром.

\- И как впечатления?

\- Чего тебе надо, Куинн?

\- Объяснений, за что ты мучаешь ребёнка игнором, волнуешь глубоко беременную жену непонятными отсутствиями дома, и почему ты такого зелёного цвета. Мне просто хотелось бы знать, во что ты на этот раз вляпался, до того, как придётся тебя оттуда вытаскивать.

\- Да я...

\- Кстати, на обед пригласишь остаться? Пахнет сногсшибательно, Джесс как всегда... Э, Беккер? Ты чего?

\- Слушай... а мы можем вот сейчас поехать куда-нибудь отсюда?

\- Так, что происходит? Эй, ты в порядке?

\- Да! Просто хочу уехать. На пару часиков.

\- А я есть хочу!

\- Вот чёрт... Поехали куда-нибудь, где ты сможешь поесть.

\- Не понял!

\- Дэнни, ты можешь один раз просто сделать так, как я прошу? Не задавая идиотских вопросов.

\- Могу, поехали. Объясняться с женой сам будешь? Так, понял, на это у меня фантазии хватит. Но ты мне должен всё рассказать за это!

...

\- Беккер, ты рехнулся?

\- Что тебя смущает?

\- Еда на твоей тарелке! Блин, кто ты такой и куда дел моего друга? Беккер не ест траву, он не козёл!

\- Спасибо.

\- Ну тебя на фиг, Беккер, в самом деле, мы с тобой свалили из дома, в котором готовили кормить нас на убой, а ты привёз меня в эту забегаловку и – салатик???

\- Так я ж тебя не заставляю. А здоровая пища способствует...

\- Ты офонарел? Где ты тут видишь «здоровое»? Да ты с такой еды коньки отбросишь!

\- Не отброшу. Чтоб ты знал, я с прошлой пятницы на этой диете.

\- ...

\- Не смотри на меня такими глазами!

\- С пятницы?

\- Нашёл эту диету в Интернете. Решил попробовать. И пока не пожалел!

\- С пятницы? В Интернете? Нет, беру свои слова обратно. Это ты и есть. Только ты мог так вляпаться...

\- Все слова?

\- Что?

\- Все слова обратно? И про козла? Что я не он?

\- Ну а кто ещё ест траву... беру. Так что козёл ты и есть. Кстати, а коза твоя... то есть, Джесс что по этому поводу сказала?

\- За козу сейчас в глаз дам.

\- Я исправился же! Не надо в глаз. Хотя... я полагаю, твоя неделя на траве поможет мне это пережить. Давай.

\- Что?

\- В глаз. Попробуй! Коза. Коза-коза-ко...

...

\- Ну вот... Сам напросился. Дэнни?

\- Убери руки. Зуб даю, ещё на прошлой неделе я бы сам подняться после этого не смог бы. А сейчас запросто, и даже голова не кружится. Почти.

\- Ну извини.

\- Да ладно, действительно, сам. Проверить хотел. Беккер... А что случилось-то? Ты дома почему не появляешься? Сейчас вот мы почему свалили? Джесс же волнуется!

\- Ну, я же говорил ей, что работа...

\- Она всё равно волнуется. Вспомним о зеркале - она ж каждое утро наблюдает это вот зелёное лицо! Под цвет твоей травы! Выкинь эту дрянь и закажи нормальное мясо уже!

\- Дэнни. Мне надо было войти обратно в форму.

\- А то ты из неё выходил! А вот сейчас как раз... Так, отставить возмущаться. И ты, конечно, тут же в свой любимый Интернет полез. А не пробовал спросить умного меня, если уж дойти до врача-диетолога не судьба была? Молчи! Завтра же пойдём к моему тренеру, псих ненормальный. А сейчас немедленно берём тебе еды! И дома начинаешь есть как человек, а не травоядное! Молчи ещё раз! А, я понял! Ты не от Джесс, ты от еды сбежал!

\- Зато я три килограмма сбросил.

\- Да офигеть как здорово! Ещё неделька, и ты не то что Сару, ты себя поднять не сможешь!

\- Она сказала, что папа, когда улыбается, на хомяка похож.

\- Тьфу! Мало ли, что ребёнок ляпнет?

\- А Джесс...

\- Ну?

\- А Джесс добавила «на боевого».

\- Боевой хомячок.

\- Дэнни!

\- Вот завтра мы тебе колесо подарим, будешь в нём бегать. И жрать мясо! Хомячок...


End file.
